Des nuits pleines de magie
by Angelica R
Summary: [S1-7] : Recueil de drabbles et d'OS sans lien les uns avec les autres. Vrac de textes écrits pendant les nuits du FoF et de scénarios qui devraient prendre place dans des histoires plus longues que je n'écrirai sans doute jamais. SwanQueen, Zades, Hookfire, Rule!63, SleepingWarrior et StepQueen (notamment). Multipairing. Publication irrégulière.
1. Quand il vivait encore

Des nuits pleines de magie.

Recueil de drabbles et d'OS sans lien les uns avec les autres. Multipairing. Publication irrégulière.

Quand il vivait encore.

[5x20 & 5x21] : "Le battement de son cœur était l'un des sons les plus beaux et les plus tragiques qu'elle avait jamais entendus. Un son qui signifiait à la fois la vie et la mort." La première et la dernière fois que Zelena a entendu le cœur d'Hadès battre. Zadès. Death!fic, bien sûr.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la** **10** **3** **ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "** **Battement** **". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **Le titre de ce recueil est pourri, mais bon, c'est pour faire un lien entre les nuits du FoF et la magie présente dans la série.**

Le battement de son cœur était l'un des sons les plus beaux et les plus tragiques qu'elle avait jamais entendus.

Un son qui signifiait à la fois la vie et la mort.

Un son qu'elle n'avait malheureusement eut que peu d'occasions d'entendre.

Un simple son qui avait d'abord illuminé sa vie puis qui l'avait plongée à nouveau dans les ténèbres une fois qu'il s'était tu.

 _§§§§_

Il était bien plus qu'un simple dieu vengeur, en fin de compte.

Bien plus qu'un être empli de colère, de haine et de jalousie, comme elle-même l'avait été autrefois, et comme elle espérait ne plus jamais l'être.

Il avait brisé un contrat pour elle, il avait fait ce que Rumplestiltskin n'aurait sans doute jamais fait, _n'avait jamais fait_ pour Belle, il avait renoncé à un marché pour elle, _parce_ _qu'il_ _l'aimait_.

Comment pouvait-elle encore douter de lui ?

Et puis il l'avait regardée avec tellement d'amour dans le regard qu'elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser attendre plus longtemps.

Elle l'avait embrassé, _enfin_ , le baiser du véritable amour, _pour la première fois,_ c'était leur tour à tout les deux d'y avoir droit, et la magie avait fait son œuvre.

Mais, plus que la vague de magie elle-même, c'était plutôt un certain son qui l'avait émerveillée.

Les battements de son cœur.

Son cœur, de nouveau vivant.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

Battement régulier, _normal_ , et en même temps tellement extraordinaire aussi.

Hadès était de nouveau vivant, et elle, elle n'était plus seule.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

Ça avait marché.

Tout doucement, elle avait posé sa tête contre sa poitrine, et elle avait écouté son cœur battre, comme s'il n'y avait pas de plus beau son au monde.

Ce qui pour elle, était le cas.

Maintenant qu'Hadès était de nouveau lui-même, tout irait bien.

Non ?

 _§§§§_

Il l'avait trahie.

Il lui avait menti, lui avait caché ses véritables intentions, l'avait manipulée, avait joué avec ses sentiments, avec son _cœur_ , et Zelena sentit ce dernier lui faire mal comme jamais auparavant.

L'avait-il seulement jamais _aimé_ _e_ ?

Question idiote dont la réponse était bien évidemment _oui_ , sinon leur baiser n'aurait pas fait repartir son cœur, ce qu'ils partageaient relevait du véritable amour, aucun d'eux ne pouvait le nier ni le mettre en cause.

Mais le fait est que cela ne changeait rien.

Le véritable amour ne serait jamais suffisant face à l'ambition et à la soif de pouvoir qui animaient Hadès.

Chose qu'elle aurait dû comprendre depuis bien longtemps.

Elle comprit alors ce que Belle avait bien pu ressentir en voyant Rumplestiltskin la trahir et lui mentir, encore, et encore, et _encore_.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

Cette fois-ci, c'était son propre cœur à elle qu'elle entendait, et qui battait beaucoup trop vite, alors qu'elle était saisie par la peur.

Robin était mort et sa sœur était là, le cœur en morceaux, devant elle et avant, elle aurait pu s'en moquer, mais tout était différent désormais.

C'était sa famille, qu'Hadès, son véritable amour, lui demandait _d'anéantir_.

Et elle ne pouvait pas le faire.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et s'autorisa une dernière fois à écouter les battements du cœur d'Hadès, dernière preuve du fait qu'il était encore vivant.

Plus pour longtemps.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom_.

Ça avait duré si peu de temps.

Trop peu.

Mais elle avait un choix à faire, et celui-ci, aussi déchirant soit-il, était le bon.

Quand elle finit par planter le cristal olympien dans la poitrine de l'homme qu'elle aimait, son cœur se brisa alors qu'elle sentait et entendait les battements du cœur de celui-ci ralentir de plus en plus.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

Et soudain, son cœur s'arrêta définitivement.

Tout était fini.


	2. Disparue

Disparue.

[UA 4x22] : "Emma vient tout juste de disparaître, et tout ce que ressent Regina, c'est une grande sensation de vide." SwanQueen établi. Hookfire évoqué. Peut être vu comme étant une version miroir de mon drabble _Elle compte plus que tout le reste,_ où on y voit le point de vue d'Emma.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 103ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Vide". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

L'univers devait vraiment leur en vouloir, pour les séparer ainsi après leur avoir permis de se retrouver, après que le monde réécrit ait été détruit, après que tout le monde se soit retrouvé, après que Neal et Hook ont été réunis, alors que l'histoire aurait dû se finir sur une bonne note.

Mais non, bien sûr que non, il fallait encore une fois que les ténèbres refassent surface.

Elles ont d'abord entouré Neal et Hook, puis Regina, avant qu'Emma ne se jette sur elles.

Pour la sauver, _elle_.

La Sauveuse a été emportée, et la Méchante Reine n'a plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Emma vient tout juste de disparaître, et tout ce que ressent Regina, c'est une grande sensation de vide.

La femme qu'elle aime a disparu, n'est plus là, et quand elle la retrouve, la Sauveuse n'est plus elle-même, elle n'est plus que la Ténébreuse.

Regina se demande combien de fois elle va encore devoir la perdre.

 _§§§§_

Avant qu'elle ne lance la malédiction, Rumplestiltskin l'avait avertie de ce vide que le sortilège maléfique allait créer, un vide que rien ne pourrait jamais combler.

Elle a cru pouvoir combler celui-ci avec Henry, puis avec Emma.

Ça a marché, certes, mais désormais Emma la regarde avec de la glace dans les yeux, et le vide est de retour, plus fort, plus puissant et plus déchirant que jamais.

L'appel des ténèbres est là lui aussi, et elle essaye de toutes ses forces d'y résister.

C'est plus fructueux qu'auparavant, parce qu'elle a finit par apprendre à le faire, avec le temps, et parce qu'elle avait la motivation pour le faire, et qu'elle, elle n'était pas possédée par un démon immortel.

Contrairement à Emma.

Depuis qu'elle l'a perdue, jamais elle ne s'est sentie à ce point vide.

Vide de tout, vide de vie, vide d'envie de vivre et de se battre, parce que, si Emma n'est plus là, à ses côtés, comment fera-t-elle pour y arriver ?

Surtout si Henry non plus n'arrive pas à se battre pour sa mère.

Sauf qu'ils ont promis à Emma de se battre pour elle, et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils vont abandonner, surtout pas alors qu'ils sont si près du but.

 _§§§§_

Quand Emma reprend enfin ses esprits et l'embrasse et brise sa propre malédiction, et ses propres ténèbres, elle lui sourit.

« Ça en valait largement la peine, tu sais. _Tu_ en valais la peine. »

Tout ce que Regina peut se dire, c'est que le vide a disparu.

Elle est heureuse.


	3. Parce que son histoire devait mal finir

Parce que son histoire devait mal finir.

[UA, Rule!63, fem!Neal] : « Éléonora Cassidy aurait voulu que son histoire se finisse bien. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas le genre de personne à y avoir droit. » Hookfire. Death!fic. Quelques références à la saison 7. Curious Archer. StepQueen.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 104ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Envie". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **Warning :** **Death!fic parce que j'avais envie d'écrire un truc déprimant...**

Éléonora Cassidy aurait voulu que son histoire se finisse bien.

Malheureusement, elle n'était pas le genre de personne à y avoir droit.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et se surprit à frisonner.

Elle haïssait Seattle.

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle était réveillée, qu'elle se _souvenait_ , et son cœur se brisait de plus en plus.

Elle pensait à Alice, séparée de sa chère Robyn, _et qui ne le savait même pas_ , qui ne se souvenait pas, si ce n'est pas intermittence, et tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était la secouer, et lui dire que, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, contrairement à ce que Gothel avait réussi à lui enfoncer dans le crâne, _elle n'était pas seule_.

Elle pensait à Killian, enfin à _Rogers_ , qui ne se souvenait pas d'elle, et elle manqua de fondre en larmes en réalisant qu'elle allait mourir sans l'avoir revu, sans qu'il se soit souvenu d'elle, sans qu'il sache seulement qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle l'aimait, et...

 _Bordel, c'était tellement injuste_.

Elle voulait tuer Gothel, lui arracher le cœur et l'écraser, comme ça, sous ses pieds, elle avait envie de la voir crever en hurlant de douleur, elle voulait la punir pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle avait envie de dire à Regina que tout n'était pas perdu pour Javotte, ou Ivy, enfin, peu importe, qu'elle pouvait encore être sauvée et que _leur amour_ pouvait encore exister.

Elle avait envie de dire au revoir à son père, de lui dire qu'elle le pardonnait, et qu'elle voulait que les choses ne se terminent pas ainsi.

Le froid continuait de l'envahir, et elle tenta de rester droite face à Gothel, qui la regardait en souriant, de ce sourire vicieux et sadique qu'elle haïssait tant, qui lui rappelait son père en un sens, son père tel qu'il était autrefois.

 _Monstrueux_.

Elle aurait voulu dire à Henry que Lucy était bien sa fille, qu'Ella était sa femme, qu'il avait encore une famille pour laquelle se battre.

Qu'il n'était pas seul, ne l'avait jamais été, que sa mère adoptive était là, _tout_ _près_ , en train de se battre pour lui.

Elle voulait que tout se termine bien, que les ténèbres ne gagnent pas, que Gothel soit enfin battue, vaincue, _défaite_ , elle voulait croire que cela pouvait arriver.

D'un geste, Gothel utilisa la magie qu'elle avait récupéré depuis peu pour l'emprisonner encore plus dans son sortilège, et Éléonora lui envoya un regard de défi.

Chose bien inutile, bien évidement, mais elle voulait que l'autre femme comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas _abandonné_.

« Une dernière volonté avant de mourir ? Lui lança la sorcière. »

Éléonora la fusilla du regard.

« Allez pourrir en Enfer ! Siffla-t-elle avec rage. »

Gothel se mit à sourire.

« Je pense que c'est déjà le cas, fit-elle, et Éléonora n'essaya même pas de comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire, ni même si ça avait effectivement _un sens_. »

Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait voulu dire.

Qu'elle aurait voulu vivre, entre autre.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas pour elle.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir dire adieu, aussi.

Alors que la magie de Gothel l'engloutissait pour de bon, Éléonora fit tout pour ne pas hurler.

Elle ferma les yeux, et se mit à sourire.

 _J'aurais voulu vivre..._

 _Adieu à vous tous._

 _Adieu, Killian._

 _Essaye de te souvenir de moi, d'accord ?_

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout s'arrêta.

Elle ne ressentait plus rien.

Tout était fini, et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie.

Que eux, les vivants, parviennent à arranger les choses.

Elle espérait que sa mort servirait à quelque chose.

 _§§§§_

Quand, quelques heures plus tard, le lieutenant Rogers tomba sur le corps sans vie d'Éléonora Cassidy, nouvelle victime du culte du sabbat des Huit, sans savoir pourquoi, alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas, il eut envie de hurler.

Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi Weaver venait tout juste de blêmir à côté de lui.

(Ce n'est que plus tard, quand la malédiction cessa enfin, qu'il comprit toute la vérité, et qu'il eut _réellement_ envie de hurler à s'en arracher la gorge.)


	4. Celle que je ne suis plus

Celle que je ne suis plus.

[UA. Post 7x15] : « Ici, gravée dans sa chair, se trouvait la preuve de qui elle était désormais, de celle qu'elle était devenue. Et le fait est qu'elle détestait ça. » Javotte fait maintenant partie du sabbat des huit, mais ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Regina. Et de se dire qu'elle a peut-être fait le mauvais choix. StepQueen. Fin heureuse.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 104ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Chair". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Javotte jeta un coup d'œil à son bras, désormais marqué pour toujours de la marque du sabbat des huit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de frisonner.

Ici, gravée dans sa chair, se trouvait la preuve de qui elle était désormais, de celle qu'elle était devenue.

C'était supposé être ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui lui permettrait d'enfin fuir loin de sa mère.

Ça aurait dû...

Et le fait est qu'elle détestait ça.

Sa gorge se serra alors qu'elle pensait à Gretel, pauvre Gretel, morte à cause d'elle, morte à cause de Gothel, morte pour avoir voulu être une sorcière, et être _forte_.

 _Je suis désolée Gretel_.

Quelque chose en elle se réveilla, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander...

Est-ce que c'était réellement ce qu'elle voulait ?

Oui, aurait répondu la jeune femme brisée qui avait fini par haïr sa propre mère, et qui avait rejeté tout le monde, qui avait rejeté jusqu'à _l'amour_ de Regina.

Mais maintenant...

Elle n'en savait rien.

 _§§§§  
_

C'était du suicide.

Littéralement.

Mais elle devait savoir, _être sure_.

Alors, elle se dirigea vers le camp où se trouvait l'ancienne Méchante Reine.

Alors qu'elle voyait sa nouvelle ennemie en face d'elle, Regina se figea.

« Javotte, qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour me battre ! Plaida-t-elle auprès de son ancienne amante.

Regina croisa les bras, tâchant de cacher sa douleur derrière un masque de colère.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, lui rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant. »

Javotte lui avait brisé son putain de cœur, et elle se pointait là, comme une fleur, en espérant ne pas avoir à recevoir de réprimandes de sa part ?

Elle rêvait là...

Alors Javotte fait ce qu'il lui est demandé, et elle parle, elle _s'explique_.

Et elle ne s'arrête pas.

Lui parle de Gothel, de ses méthodes, de son atrocité, elle lui parle de cette marque indélébile présente dans sa chair, dans son _corps_ , elle lui parle de Gretel et de sa mort, elle lui dit à quel point elle lui manque, à quel point elle voudrait tout faire pour réparer ses erreurs...

Elle lui dit à quel point elle est désolée, aussi.

Et à quel point elle l'aime.

« Je suis toujours en colère, Regina. Mais maintenant je sais... que Gothel est bien pire que ma mère. »

Le fait de savoir que c'est _elle_ qui a rendu sa mère ainsi aide à comprendre la nouvelle réticence de Javotte.

Parce qu'elle le sait à présent.

Gothel ne fera rien, si ce n'est la détruire.

« Javotte... Ce que tu as fait... est terrible, mais... peut-être que tu peux encore te racheter. Peut-être. »

La sorcière leva alors les yeux sur celle qu'elle aimait toujours, et ses yeux se mirent à briller, et Regina ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, et de sentir sa colère diminuer à son égard.

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, Javotte était bel et bien plus forte qu'elle...

Elle lui proposa alors de devenir agent double, d'espionner Gothel, afin qu'elle puisse leur donner des informations à eux, la Résistance, et tenter si possible d'arrêter les sorcières avant qu'elles ne lancent pour de bon le Sort Noir.

Elle accepta.

À défaut d'effacer son erreur de sa chair, elle essayerait de l'effacer de son âme, si du moins c'était possible.

 _§§§§_

Deux ans plus tard, alors qu'elles avaient enfin triomphé, et qu'elle comprenait qu'elle était réellement heureuse avec Regina, Javotte ne regretta en aucun cas son choix.


	5. Le mauvais choix ?

Le mauvais choix ?

[UA, Rule !63, fem!Neal. S3] : « Elle rouvre la fenêtre, même si elle sait que c'est de la folie. Elle a vingt-huit ans, et elle veut retourner à Neverland. Pour le revoir lui. » Hookfire.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 104ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Fenêtre". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Ce qu'elle est sur le point de faire est complètement absurde.

Elle a promis à Emma qu'elle n'essaierait pas d'y retourner, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le problème c'est qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment su bien tenir ses promesses.

La fenêtre est là, face à elle, et elle n'a qu'un geste à faire pour que les évènements se précipitent de plus belle et que tout recommence, comme avant.

Et le pire, c'est que c'est ce qu'elle veut.

Éléonora soupira.

Elle rouvre la fenêtre, même si elle sait que c'est de la folie.

Elle a vingt-huit ans, et elle veut retourner à Neverland.

Pour le revoir lui.

Le pirate.

Son amour.

Pour l'arracher à cette île de malheur, qui lui a déjà tout pris, pour changer les choses, pour changer l'histoire.

Et ça n'a _aucun sens_.

Et elle le sait pertinemment.

Mais _il faut_ qu'elle essaie de le sauver de Pan, qu'elle le sauve lui comme ils ont déjà sauvé Henry de l'enfer de ce foutu monde.

Quand elle en a parlé à Emma, celle-ci l'a regardée comme si elle était folle...

Mais Éléonora n'en a pas démordu.

Pan est toujours en vie, et elle se le jure, elle le détruira.

Et elle sauvera l'homme qu'elle aime.

Alors que la fenêtre s'ouvre enfin, que l'ombre apparaît et l'emporte, elle s'interroge.

Et si elle faisait une erreur ?

Et si elle faisait le mauvais choix ?

S'agrippant de toutes ses forces à l'apparition fantomatique, elle tenta de sourire.

Seul l'avenir le lui dirait.


	6. Insensé

Insensé.

[S2A. UA] : « Partir à la recherche de cette fleur était de la folie, et Mulan ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait accepté de les suivre. Peut-être que c'était simplement parce qu'il y avait dans les yeux de ces deux femmes une détermination qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier. » SleepingWarrior établi.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 104ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Pavot". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Partir à la recherche de cette fleur était de la folie, et Mulan ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait accepté de les suivre.

Peut-être que c'était simplement parce qu'il y avait dans les yeux de ces deux femmes une détermination qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier.

Le pavot, la fleur qui fait dormir, qu'ils devaient trouver pour pouvoir gagner, et s'il n'avait tenu qu'à Mulan, jamais elles ne seraient parties dans cette quête insensée, alors qu'Aurore était toujours aux mains de Cora, si elle avait pu, elle aurait directement donné la boussole à la Reine de Cœur, si cela lui avait permis de récupérer la princesse qu'elle aimait tant.

Et pourtant, Emma et Snow White avaient réussi à la convaincre.

Comment, elle ne le savait toujours pas.

Elles marchent, encore et encore, et elles ne trouvent rien, et Mulan pourrait leur demander d'arrêter cette quête stupide, _sauf qu'elle ne peut pas_.

Parce que ça voudrait dire _abandonner_ contre Cora.

Et ironiquement, elle devait le faire _pour Aurore_.

Même si ce n'était qu'une quête vaine.

Même si cela risquait de ne pas aboutir.

Mais échouer ou abandonner, cela signifierait condamner Storybrooke, et Mulan n'en avait aucune envie.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser tomber _une ville entière_ pour sauver seulement _une personne_.

Aurore ne le lui aurait pas permis, _elle_ ne se le permettait pas !

Alors elle ferma les yeux, et pria pour qu'Aurore la pardonne et réussisse à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent enfin.

 _Tient bon mon amour._

 _Je t'en supplie_.

 _J'arrive_.


	7. Fausse identité

Fausse identité.

[UA, Rule!63, fem!Neal. S7] : « Éléonora Cassidy n'avait jamais arrêté de mentir sur son nom, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. » Hookfire. Curious Archer. StepQueen.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 104ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Nom". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Sa mère l'avait appelée Isadora.

C'était avec ce nom, sous _cette_ identité qu'elle avait vécu durant les quatorze premières années de sa vie.

Souvent raccourci en Isa, par sa mère, son père ou même par Killian, à Neverland, elle avait fini par s'attacher à ce prénom, avec le temps, avant de finir par le rejeter complètement, rejetant au loin son identité originelle, plus tard, dans le monde sans magie.

Elle était devenue Éléonora Cassidy, elle avait grandi, et en un sens, plus rien n'avait _jamais_ été pareil.

 _§§§§_

Jamais elle ne réussirait à comprendre comment cette histoire de mondes parallèle et d'histoire alternatives fonctionnait.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, enfin, la seule _certitude_ qu'elle avait, c'est que, dans son monde à elle, Killian Jones était mort, et que dans celui-ci, il était _vivant_.

Et qu'il avait une fille, prénommée Alice Jones, elle-même amoureuse de Robyn Mills – _et oui, cette histoire était vraiment_ _devenue_ _un bordel sans nom_ – sans oublier le fait que l'ancienne méchante reine était amoureuse de la demie-sœur de Cendrillon, et ce qu'elle savait aussi, c'est qu'elle était encore tombée amoureuse de lui.

Et lui, d'elle, sans oublier le fait que cette autre version d'elle-même était aussi _morte_ dans son histoire à lui.

Et qu'elle l'avait de nouveau perdu, à cause de Gothel, à cause de la malédiction.

Alors que la malédiction les transportait à Seattle, Éléonora Cassidy disparut pour finalement laisser place à Cassandre Gold.

(Elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait, mais cette ironie de la malédiction quant à sa nouvelle identité la faisait doucement sourire, la _ferait_ sourire, quand elle se souviendrait que Rumplestiltskin avait été autrefois Mr Gold, à Storybrooke, sous la première malédiction.)

 _§§§§_

Éléonora Cassidy n'avait jamais arrêté de mentir sur son nom, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

Même si c'était désormais complètement inconscient et que cela ne venait pas d'elle, toute son identité n'était qu'un mensonge.

Dans ce monde-ci, elle était une voleuse, une criminelle, et en un sens, cela n'était _même pas étonnant_.

Elle l'avait été autrefois, et en le redevenant, cela ne pouvait que la mettre à l'écart de son père et de son amant, qui étaient tout deux _policiers_.

La bonne blague, qu'ils se trouvent désormais du côté de la loi, tandis qu'elle se trouvait à l'opposé, oui, il était plutôt drôle que les rôles aient été ainsi inversés, et s'il ne s'était pas agi de _sa_ vie, elle aurait pu en rire.

Elle riait parfois du désastre qu'était devenue sa vie, sans comprendre qu'elle aurait pu en changer, sans savoir que _rien n'était perdu_ , et que le policier qui la faisait craquer sans qu'elle puisse se l'avouer à elle-même _n'était pas son ennemi_.

Mais comment aurait-elle pu, alors que tout autour d'elle lui indiquait le contraire ?

Enfin, ça, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'une blonde aux yeux bleus prénommée Alice/Tilly ne finisse par lui tirer dessus et lui ouvrir les yeux en même temps.

(Gold n'avait pas été le seul à mettre en place en lui-même des trucs pour se réveiller pendant la malédiction.)

Elle était là quand Alice avait tiré sur Weaver, puis quand elle lui avait tiré dessus, et malgré la douleur et la stupeur, jamais son esprit ne lui avait semblé être aussi clair qu'à cet instant.

Il n'avait fallu à Éléonora Cassidy que quelques secondes pour redevenir enfin elle-même, tout comme pour Weaver, qui était redevenu Mr Gold, aka Rumplestiltskin.

Elle avait sourit, malgré le sang, malgré la blessure de la balle, et elle était restée là, allongée, groggy, se contentant de savourer ses souvenirs qui revenaient à la surface.

« Salut papa, avait-elle murmuré à Gold d'une voix faible, si faible qu'elle doutait qu'il l'ait entendue, et elle n'était peut-être pas sa fille dans cette dimension-là, mais le fait est que malgré tout, _il était son père_. »

Il ne lui avait pas répondu.

Elle ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, ayant elle-même un peu de mal à rester consciente, et son visage s'était illuminé quand elle avait vu Rogers apparaître devant ses yeux, parce que désormais, _elle savait_ qui il était.

Killian Jones.

Hook.

Le pirate.

 _Son_ pirate.

Elle avait sourit.

« Salut Killian, avait-elle dit, et elle savait également _qu'il ne comprendrait pas_ ce qu'elle voulait dire, pas encore du moins, parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas de qui il était, mais elle s'en moquait. Parce que voir son visage être empli de confusion face à ses paroles en valait _largement_ la peine. »

Elle perdit conscience juste après.

 _§§§§_

Gothel, en lançant sa foutue malédiction, l'avait dépossédée de ce nom qu'elle s'était choisi, de son identité même, elle lui avait volé tout ce qu'elle était.

Elle lui avait volé _sa vie_.

Et elle allait payer pour ça.

Éléonora n'avait pas pour habitude d'être portée sur la vengeance, mais là, elle ne pouvait qu'approuver Regina quand celle-ci parlait avec de la colère dans les yeux de la femme qui avait empoisonné son fils et qui lui avait fait croire qu'il était seul au monde, qu'il n'avait personne.

Qu'il n'était rien, qu'il _ne valait rien_.

L'homme qu'elle aimait la détestait, la méprisait, et elle avait l'impression d'être de retour dans le passé, sauf que cette fois-ci, _c'était lui_ , et non pas elle, qui était en colère.

Elle se souvenait de la petite fille en colère contre le pirate qui l'avait trahie, qu'elle avait _aimé_ , et qu'elle aimait toujours, elle se souvenait de la petite fille qu'elle avait été, et elle comprenait désormais mieux pourquoi le pirate avait tant souffert de son rejet d'autrefois.

Parce que maintenant, c'était _elle_ qui souffrait.

 _§§§§_

Quand elle s'était réveillée, après avoir été blessée, elle avait vu Gold à son chevet, mais pas Rogers, et une part avait été déçue, même si elle s'y attendait pleinement.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que le policier avait veillé toute la nuit à son chevet, partant juste avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Gold, qui en avait eu vent, avait secoué la tête et soupiré face à la gaminerie du pirate.

Tant qu'il ne s'approchait pas trop de sa « fille », ça lui convenait, mais le fait est que ça, c'était complètement stupide et absurde.

 _§§§§_

« J'imagine que Cassandre Gold n'est en aucun cas ton vrai nom.

Elle se mit à sourire.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Ironisa-t-elle, sachant parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Je suis ta fille après tout, j'ai bien le droit de m'appeler comme toi ! Ou comme celui que tu as été.

Il eut lui-même un sourire.

\- Je suis content que tu sois redevenue toi-même...

\- Et moi donc !

\- Maintenant, toi et le pirate vous allez _enfin_ pouvoir arrêter d'être stupides... »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est _lui_ qui est stupide, dans cette situation ! Argumenta-t-elle. Pas moi !

\- Tu parles...

\- Hey ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une grande (et très exagérée, à dire vrai) puérilité. Tu es censé pendre ma défense, pas la sienne ! »

Ils éclatèrent alors tout deux de rire.

 _§§§§_

Tout s'enchaîna alors très vite, presque _trop vite_ pour qu'Éléonora s'en rendre vraiment compte.

 _« Ton nom n'est pas Tilly, mais Alice Jones._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous croire ?_

 _\- Parce que tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison. »_

 _« Et s'il y avait vraiment une malédiction ? »_

 _« Je vais te raconter une histoire. Celle d'un pirate qui a fini par devenu père, et qui a fini par ensuite devenir un héros. Et cette histoire, c'est la tienne. La_ notre _. »_

 _« Vous êtes complètement folle !_

 _\- Je te dis la vérité Killian !_

 _\- J'ai perdu ma main suite à un accident de voiture ! Elle a été broyée à ce moment-là, c'est pour ça que je porte une prothèse. Je ne suis pas un putain de personnage de contes de fées ! »_

 _« J'ai trouvé un moyen pour guérir Henry, et pour réveiller les autres. »_

 _« Cette histoire va mal finir..._

 _\- Pas si on se bat pour qu'elle ait une fin heureuse ! »_

 _« Je t'aime, foutu pirate ! Et tu as beau te battre contre la réalité elle-même, sache que tout ça_ , c'est réel _! »_

 _« Je crois que je suis en train de devenir fou... »_

 _« Il était une fois un Auteur qui était un Sauveur, mais qui ne savait pas qu'il en était un... Ce Sauveur, c'est toi, Henry ! »_

 _« Je sais comment on peut battre Gothel ! »_

 _« Éléonora, on a_ gagné _! »_

 _« Éléonora ? »_

 _§§§§_

« Éléonora ? »

Alors qu'elle entendait son prénom résonner pour la première fois dans la bouche du pirate depuis très longtemps, Éléonora Cassidy s'autorisa à _vraiment_ sourire.

« Salut captain ! Lança-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. »

Elle était de nouveau elle-même, désormais, maintenant que tout les mensonges avaient disparu, que son nom était redevenu le sien, que Killian se souvenait d'elle, tout était revenu à la normale.

Oui, maintenant, elle pouvait être _heureuse_.


	8. Tu le sais toi, que je ne suis pas folle

Tu le sais, toi, que je ne suis pas folle.

[Entre le 7x04 & le 7x05. Éléments du 7x07 & du 7x10 mentionnés] : Alice, lucide encore pour un temps, parle avec Rumplestiltskin, et celui-ci tente de la rassurer du mieux qu'il peut. KnightRook, Alice & Rumple, Curious Archer.

Tilly ne va pas bien.

Pas bien du tout.

Elle a tiré sur Weaver, et même si ça semblait être une bonne idée sur le moment ( _Idiote, idiote, idiote. Comment as-tu pu croire une chose pareille_?), maintenant elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle a fait une terrible erreur.

Il y a eu du sang, tellement de sang, et une fois que le bruit du coup de feu a retentit, elle a compris qu'elle était folle.

Les images qui envahissaient son esprit l'instant d'avant, l'une d'un homme habillé en pirate et n'ayant qu'une seule main, et aussi une autre d'une femme blonde avec un arc et des flèches qu'elle a oublié, et _elle_ _sait_ que c'est important, et qu'elle devrait se rappeler, mais alors que le policier s'écroule, tout s'efface, et elle s'écroule, et il y a Roger qui arrive, et...

Et elle est complètement folle.

C'est ce qu'ils pensent tous, Henry, Rogers, Weaver.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne peut même pas leur donner tort.

Alors qu'elle se remémore tout cela, sa main tremble.

Victoria Belfrey avait raison.

Elle avait _toujours_ eu raison.

Elle était dangereuse, folle, elle devait être arrêtée.

Mais alors dans ce cas-là, pourquoi, _pourquoi_ est-ce que Weaver l'avait laissée partir ?

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

 _§§§§_

Tilly se figea.

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'elle se trouvait avec Weaver, celui-ci l'ayant invitée à déjeuner (thé et confiture étant présents, ça aurait été idiot de refuser), et cela faisait également quelques heures qu'ils discutaient ensemble, et elle n'avait pas pris ses médicaments depuis... au moins depuis le début du repas et de la discussion.

C'est-à-dire au moins deux ou trois heures.

Sans oublier le fait qu'elle ne les avait pas pris non plus depuis le matin, ni même depuis...

La veille.

Oh non...

Ça n'allait pas recommencer !

Elle avait promis, promis qu'elle allait bien se conduire, bien se tenir, faire les choses bien _pour une fois_ et se soigner, essayer d'aller mieux!

Elle frissonna, sentant comme une sorte de mal de crâne revenir la hanter, alors que d'autres images apparaissaient devant ses yeux, sans qu'elle comprenne d'où elles venaient exactement.

Weaver était en train de la regarder bizarrement, et si elle n'avait pas été aussi préoccupée par ce qui était en train de lui arriver, elle aurait vu l'espoir briller dans ses yeux.

L'espoir qu'elle se réveille, enfin, à nouveau, même si ce n'était que pour un temps.

Il avait fait exprès, bien sûr, avait espéré réussir à lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à ses fichus médicaments, il voulait juste...

Il voulait juste _parler_ à quelqu'un.

Hook ne se souvenait toujours pas, et en un sens, c'était presque préférable pour lui, et s'il lui avait dit la vérité, il l'aurait pensé aussi fou qu'il pensait que Tilly était folle.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler avec Regina, puisqu'elle non plus ne se souvenait de rien, quand à parler de _ça_ avec Victoria Belfrey, c'était hors de question.

Et oui, c'était terriblement égoïste de sa part (rien de nouveau sous le soleil, j'ai envie de dire...) parce que ce qu'il lui faisait subir pourrait se révéler être extrêmement douloureux, qu'elle se souvienne ou non, peu importe, il savait d'avance qu'il allait la faire souffrir.

Rien qu'en regardant son expression emprunte d'une douleur qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore, il se sentait en ce moment-même affreusement coupable.

 _Je suis désolé Alice, mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix_.

En réalité, si.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle se réveille, parce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre _qu'elle n'était pas seule_.

Il était là, son père aussi, et Robyn...

Bon, Robyn n'était pas là, et Alice devait faire avec le fait qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas revoir sa petite-amie avant... longtemps, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait certain et véritable qu'elle avait des gens pour qui elle comptait.

Et soudain, une nouvelle lueur apparut dans le regard de Tilly, et il sut immédiatement qu'elle était redevenue Alice.

« Rumple ? Que... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Puis, une nouvelle vague de douleur la traversa brutalement, et elle eut une grimace de profonde souffrance, et dans ses yeux, il y avait désormais autre chose.

Elle savait.

\- Rumple, reprit-elle, mon père...

\- Je sais. Il va bien.

\- Il est toujours maudit ! Et il m'a oubliée, et... Soudain, une autre chose la frappa. Robyn ! S'écria-t-elle, effarée. Où est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Est-ce qu'elle se souvient de moi ? Et si Belfrey, enfin _Tremaine_ , lui avait fait quelque chose ?

\- Alice ! Lança-t-il d'une voix forte. Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Robyn, non... Margot, va bien. Elle n'est pas à Seattle, et à dire vrai, je ne sais pas tout court où elle se trouve. Mais elle va bien. J'en suis certain. »

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme commencèrent à se remplir de larmes, alors qu'elle paniquait lentement.

« Mais, si elle n'est pas ici, et si je ne sais pas où elle est, comment je vais la retrouver ? Et est-ce que ça veut encore dire quelque chose ? Elle ne sait même plus qui je suis ! Je lui avais dit qu'on se reconnaîtrait toujours, même sans le savoir, mais comment je vais faire si je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve ?

\- Tu la retrouveras, Alice. Ou elle te retrouvera. Tu l'as dit, vous vous reconnaîtrez toujours, peu importe où vous vous trouvez, je suis sûr... non, je _sais_ que vous vous retrouverez toujours, vous aussi.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Il soupira.

\- Parce que vous le méritez toutes les deux.

\- Toute le monde n'a pas ce qu'il mérite dans la vie, sinon ça se saurait. »

D'une main tremblante, elle se saisit de sa boite de pilules, avant de la poser sur la table, et de la regarder avec une expression mi-dégoûtée, mi-effrayée.

« C'est à cause de ce truc... Si je ne me souviens pas. Et Rumple... J'arriverais pas... à le faire. À résister à tout ça, à tout mes souvenirs, parce que... si je me souviens que Rogers est mon père, si je me souviens de Robyn, alors qu'eux, ils ne se rappellent pas de moi et que je ne compte pas pour eux... Je pense que je ne le supporterais pas. Et de toute façon, si je ne les prend pas, mon père... Rogers, il pensera que quelque chose cloche. Je suis désolée...

Rumple essaya de sourire, et lui prit les mains avec la même tendresse qu'un père aurait pu le faire.

\- Je comprend. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Je me doutais bien que tu ne pourrais pas rester réveillée et lucide très longtemps.

Elle le regarda avec surprise, les sourcils froncés.

\- Alors, pourquoi m'avoir réveillée ? À quoi bon, si tu savais déjà que cela n'allait pas durer ni servir à quoi que ce soit ?

\- Je voulais que tu saches que... je suis là, pour toi. Tout comme ton père. Et Henry. Et Robyn, même si elle non plus ne le sait pas. Tu n'es pas toute seule. Et je pensais que si toi, Alice, tu le savais, peut-être qu'en tant que Tilly... tu le saurais encore, au fond de toi, inconsciemment.

Elle se mit à lui sourire.

\- Merci, Rumple. Prenant à nouveau la boite, elle l'ouvrit et saisit deux pilules qu'elle avala rapidement. Et au revoir, murmura-t-elle. »

Son regard se fit soudainement vide pendant quelques secondes, avant de revenir à la normal.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, avant de se remettre à sourire.

« Oh, bonjour lieutenant... Est-ce que ça va ?

Il se força à sourire.

\- Oui, Tilly, mentit-il avec une grande adresse. Tout va bien. »

Il se jura immédiatement qu'il ferait en sorte que ce mensonge devienne une réalité.


	9. Fuir

**Réponse au défi n° 38 de la Bibliothèque de** **F** **ictions :** **Votre texte devra commencer par « Tout ce que [nom de votre personnage] voulait pour le moment, c'était sortir d'ici. » 100 mots minimum.**

Fuir.

[Pré-saison 7, référence au 7x11 et évocation de la « secte » dont fait partie Éloïse/Gothel] : « Tout ce que Tilly voulait pour le moment, c'était sortir d'ici. » Une exploration du passé commun de Tilly et Éloïse Gardener pendant la malédiction, et une explication de pourquoi Tilly a tellement peur d'Éloïse Gardener. Même si elle ne s'en souvient pas. Cursed!Alice. Faux souvenirs. Et Tilly a des problèmes de mémoire à cause des médicaments qu'elle doit prendre. Rien de tout cela n'est réellement arrivé.

 **ND'A :** **Angelica R, aka l'auteur qui a déjà un Secret Santa et une commande du Comptoir des Auteurs sur les bras,** **mais qui décide de tout laisser tomber temporairement pour répondre à un défi... Je devrais arrêter de trop me disperser.**

Tout ce que Tilly voulait pour le moment, c'était sortir d'ici.

À vrai dire, elle ne savait même plus comment elle s'était retrouvée là, tout était très flou dans sa tête, à cause des médicaments qui lui brouillaient l'esprit, elle n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps non plus.

Elle se rappelait seulement qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là.

Elle savait seulement qu'elle avait peur.

La panique commença à l'envahir et les yeux grands ouverts, elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

Elle se trouvait dans un grand jardin, le même que celui dans lequel Victoria Belfrey – c'est-à-dire Lady Tremaine, c'est-à-dire _Raiponce –_ (ah, Once Upon A Time et cette manie de faire en sorte qu'un personnage ait plusieurs identités...) trouverait la mort des années plus tard.

Il y avait des femmes autour d'elle, sept exactement, habillées bizarrement, et, alors qu'elle se regardait elle-même, elle sursauta, constatant qu'elle portait _exactement la même tenue_.

Mais, pourquoi ?

Comment était-ce arrivé ?

Et d'ailleurs, que faisait-elle là ?

Elle n'eut pas réellement le temps de se reprendre, et soudain, alors qu'elle croisait le regard d'une des femmes en face d'elle, elle se mit à frissonner d'horreur, alors qu'un sourire affreusement joyeux tordait le visage de celle-ci.

Tilly réalisa qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais eu aussi peur qu'à cet instant précis.

Elle connaissait cette femme, elle le savait, elle l'avait déjà vue avant, rôder autour d'elle, tel un prédateur autour de sa proie, attendant le bon moment pour la détruire.

 _Éloïse Gardener_.

Elle n'était pas juste une femme étrange ou effrayante, non.

C'était un véritable _monstre_.

Elle ne le comprit que plus encore quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle voyait devant elle, au milieu de la pièce, allongée sur le sol, une jeune adolescente aux cheveux noirs, inanimée, et qui respirait à peine.

Bien que toujours aussi brumeux qu'avant, son esprit parvint à lui rappeler avec plus ou moins de clarté qui était la jeune fille qui semblait être comme entre la vie et la mort.

 _Ana Belfrey._

Et autour d'elle, les autres membres de la secte continuaient à psalmodier leurs phrases n'ayant absolument aucun sens pour Tilly, se tenant toutes par la main, et la jeune ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre _pourquoi_ elle se trouvait ici.

Qu'est-ce qu'Éloïse Gardener voulait d'elle au juste ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire subir à cette pauvre gamine au juste ?

Sortant du cercle, elle se précipita sur la jeune fille, et après quelques secondes d'inspection, elle réalisa avec soulagement qu'Ana était _toujours en vie_.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner d'elle ! Siffla Éloïse avec un air menaçant sur le visage. Cela ne te concerne pas. Plus maintenant.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir faite venir dans ce cas ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Qu'est-ce vous lui avez fait ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix pleine de reproches. »

La chef du culte lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Je pensais tout simplement que tu pourrais m'être utile, mais je constate avec déception qu'il n'en est rien... Ne t'en fait pas pour elle, elle va bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Pourquoi vous vous en prenez à moi ? Et elle, qu'est-ce _qu'elle_ vous a fait ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle va bien, je sais que c'est faux ! _Elle ne se réveille pas_!

\- Que t'importe donc son sort ? Elle n'est rien, si ce n'est une victime de plus à sacrifier. Tu devrais t'écarter et nous laisser faire ce que nous avons à faire.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! S'exclama Tilly d'une voix moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. »

Un autre sourire, vaguement amusé cette fois, passa sur les lèvres de l'autre femme.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter, _petite_? Moi ? Tu n'as aucune idée de _qui_ je suis !

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le savoir. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait d'ailleurs ? »

Elle avait peur, terriblement peur, mais il y avait une gamine devant elle, qui ne se réveillait pas, qui était peut-être dans le coma, et Tilly savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait _pas_ la laisser ici.

Une douleur atroce la traversa de part en part, et, avant même d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle se sentit perdre conscience.

 _§§§§_

Quand elle se réveilla, les autres femmes avaient toutes disparues, et seule restait Ana, toujours inconsciente et Tilly grimaça, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Après quelques secondes de confusion, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait une femme au chevet d'Ana, qui n'était autre que Victoria Belfrey, la mère de la jeune fille inconsciente.

Puis, soudain, en voyant la femme qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce et qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué encore, et qui était menottée, elle sursauta, prise d'une terreur qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Elle ne savait pas qui elle était, mais sa présence lui faisait terriblement peur.

Ses cheveux blonds et longs étaient tressés, et elle regardait Victoria Belfrey avec fureur.

Tilly, encore confuse et assise sur le sol, parvint alors à se relever, et la peur la saisit de plus belle, ainsi qu'un besoin urgent de partir, de sortir de la pièce, et de _fuir_ le plus loin possible.

« Tilly, est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda le lieutenant Weaver, qui venait tout juste d'arriver, emboîtant le pas à Victoria.

\- Je crois, oui... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il la regarda avec étonnement, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hé bien, à vrai dire, je pensais que ce serait à toi de me le dire. »

Toujours confuse, la jeune femme se saisit de sa boite de pilule, et réalisa avec surprise que cette dernière était déjà presque vide, alors qu'elle était pleine quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle eut un ricanement nerveux.

« Je suis navrée, lieutenant, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir vous être très utile. Je ne me souviens de rien. »

Le policer eut un soupir de profonde lassitude, avant d'essayer de lui sourire, posant sa main sur son épaule, tentant de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Tilly... et me laisser gérer tout le reste.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette femme a fait à... à la jeune fille ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, le nom de la jeune fille inconsciente lui échappant soudainement, alors qu'elle sentait déjà que la femme enchaînée était _coupable_.

\- Je... je n'en sais rien. Écoute Tilly, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que je sais, c'est que quand je suis entré, tu étais inconsciente, tout comme Ana, et elle, elle était là... Moi et Victoria, nous allons nous occuper d'elle, d'accord ?

\- D'ac... d'accord lieutenant. Je vais y aller tout de suite. »

Elle se préparait à sortir, quand soudain, elle entendit la voix de Victoria Belfrey résonner dans l'air.

« Lieutenant ! Tonna-t-elle d'une voix forte et brisée. »

Elle se trouvait à genoux, la tête de sa fille dans ses mains, et elle pleurait.

Se cachant dans l'ombre, Tilly écouta distraitement la conversation entre les deux adultes.

« C'est elle ! Je sais que c'est elle, elle a fait... quelque chose à mon Ana, et elle ne se réveille pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois, lieutenant, vous le savez autant que moi, elle... Il faut que je l'arrête.

\- Éloïse Gardener...

\- ... m'a pris ma petite fille !

\- On est sûr de rien...

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- On n'a aucune preuve !

\- Laissez la moi ! L'implora-t-elle, et une part non négligeable de Tilly fut profondément tentée de la laisser faire, sans qu'elle réalise pourquoi. Laissez moi m'occuper d'elle, et vous pouvez me croire, vous n'entendrez plus _jamais_ parler d'elle. »

Weaver regarda Éloïse Gardener, qui souriait de nouveau, regarda Ana, endormie, ressemblant comme deux gouttes à Blanche-Neige ou à la Belle au bois dormant, si pâle, si paisible, si _petite_ , il regarda Victoria et regarda de nouveau Éloïse Gardener.

Il soupira.

« Vous comptez la tuer ?

\- Non. L'enfermer, et lui faire avouer ce qu'elle a fait à Ana. Et lui faire dire comment la réveiller.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Elle recommencera, insista Victoria, et le fait est que Tilly ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Elle s'en prendra à d'autres filles, les attirera dans sa secte, les endoctrinera ou les sacrifiera dans ses... rituels stupides et glauques. Si on n'était pas arrivés à temps, Ana serait _morte_! Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je ne retrouverais peut-être _jamais_ ma petite fille... murmura-t-elle, emplie d'horreur. Je l'ai peut-être déjà _perdue_ , alors _je vous en prie_... Laissez moi avoir la justice pour Ana, et pour toutes les autres qu'on a pas pu sauver !

\- Très bien Victoria, _très bien_... Faites ce que vous voulez, j'essaierais... d'étouffer cette affaire du mieux que je peux.

\- Merci lieutenant. »

Alors qu'elle sortait enfin du jardin et s'en éloignait le plus possible, et qu'elle comprenait que le _monstre_ qui la terrifiait tant sans qu'elle ait aucune idée de _pourquoi,_ allait _enfin_ être enfermé _pour toujours_ , elle ressentit un profond et inexplicable soulagement.

Le lendemain, elle avait tout oublié de ce qui était advenu la veille, tout comme elle oublierait tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'Henry Mills ne finisse par surgir dans Hyperion Heights sans y être invité.


	10. Perspicace

Perspicace.

[7x13] : « Au-delà de sa folie et de son désir égoïste de sortir de sa prison, Rumple avait _raison_. Parce qu'il savait ce que c'était que de perdre son enfant, et d'être aveuglé par quelque chose sans rien voir d'autre autour de soi. Malheureusement, c'était quelque chose que Hook n'avait pas encore compris. »

Le pirate ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Non, non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, il n'avait _pas le droit_!

Se battre contre cet autre foutu pirate, se battre pour _l'honneur_ , alors que lui, Rumplestiltskin, pouvait facilement le découper en morceaux, et ce alors que sa fille, _Alice_ , s'il se souvenait bien, l'attendait, là-bas, dehors, dans sa tour.

Non, Hook n'avait juste pas le droit de l'abandonner, de la laisser croupir dans sa prison, et il n'avait pas non plus le moindre droit de l'abandonner ici lui aussi, ils avaient passé un _accord_ , nom de Dieu, et personne n'avait le droit de briser un accord passé avec le Ténébreux, si ce n'est celui-ci même !

Hook n'en avait pas le droit, n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi _stupide_.

Le lutin laissa presque échapper un soupir désespéré, avant de coller sa tête contre les barreaux de sa cage, tentant presque de s'en échapper en en écartant les barreaux, continuant d'essayer de convaincre le pirate qu'il était en train de faire une grossière erreur.

Et c'était _cela,_ le plus ironique dans l'histoire.

Il essayait juste de _l'aider_.

Au-delà de sa folie et de son désir égoïste de sortir de sa prison, Rumple avait _raison_.

Parce qu'il savait ce que c'était que de perdre son enfant, et d'être aveuglé par quelque chose sans rien voir d'autre autour de soi.

Malheureusement, c'était quelque chose que Hook n'avait pas encore compris.

La vérité, c'est que Rumplestiltskin se moquait du pirate, ou d'Alice, et oui, peut-être que Belle lui en aurait voulu si elle avait su son indifférence pour cette pauvre gamine, mais Belle était _morte_ , alors en quoi cela pouvait-il compter désormais ?

Mais malgré tout...

 _Ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas ça, NE FAIS PAS ÇA !_

Peut-être que, malgré son indifférence, Rumplestiltskin voulait juste que le pirate ne fasse pas la même erreur que lui.

Certes, parce que s'il se battait contre Achab, cela voulait dire qu'il ne le libérerait pas de sa cellule, mais cela voulait aussi dire que le pirate allait perdre de vue son objectif principal, à savoir sa fille et sa libération, tout comme lui-même avait autrefois perdu de vue son propre fils, avant de le perdre pour de bon.

Il savait donc par expérience que ce genre de situation ne donnait jamais rien de bon.

Il avait perdu Baelfire à cause du pouvoir.

Si le pirate ne se reprenait pas tout de suite en main, il allait perdre sa fille à cause de l'honneur.

Et, alors qu'il continuait d'implorer le pirate de le libérer, et que le capitaine Achab continuait ses insinuations, il finit par comprendre, même en ne voyant pas le regard du pirate changer, qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Il avait perdu.

Voyant les deux pirates s'éloigner de sa prison, le sorcier ferma les yeux.

 _Espèce de crétin_.

 _§§§§_

Il y avait Gothel, qui le regardait avec satisfaction, comme si elle s'attendait depuis longtemps à le voir chuter.

Il y avait Alice, qui le regardait avec de la déception dans les yeux, une déception au moins aussi grande que celle qui avait été présente dans les yeux de Baelfire, autrefois, et ça faisait terriblement mal, de comprendre qu'il avait déçu sa petite fille _à ce point_.

Il y avait son cœur empoisonné par la malédiction lancée par la sorcière, et la douleur qui lui donnait envie de hurler au moins autant que la certitude d'être séparé de sa fille.

Et, alors qu'il se trouvait là, sur le sol, blessé et loin de la tour et de sa fille, il comprit enfin une chose.

 _Tu avais raison Crocodile_...


	11. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

[Entre le 7x07 & le 7x13] : « Alice n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que son père essayait de lui dire. Après tout, cette femme était sa _mère_ , alors, pourquoi aurait-elle voulu lui faire du mal ? » Alice commence à avoir des cauchemars à propos de Gothel, et Hook essaie du mieux qu'il peut de lui expliquer la situation. KnightRook family. Past Gothel/Killian.

Alice avait six ans quand les rêves avaient commencé.

Dans ses rêves (cauchemars, oui, en effet, c'était d'horribles cauchemars, ni plus ni moins), il y avait la tour, bien sûr, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'elle connaissait dans le monde, en dehors de son père, et des choses que celui-ci lui ramenait du monde extérieur.

Il y avait son père, certes, bien évidemment, mais il y avait aussi une femme.

Une femme aux cheveux blonds, aux cheveux longs et aux yeux noirs, tellement _noirs_ , si sombres, si mauvais, et le simple fait d'y repenser ne serait-ce que quelque secondes la faisait frissonner de terreur.

Cette femme, même si elle ne la connaissait pas encore (et elle voulait ne jamais la connaître, non, non, _non_ , surtout pas), c'était un véritable monstre.

Elle en était _sure_.

La première fois qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut après un tel rêve, elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Si ce n'est d'une chose.

Les yeux de la femme n'étaient pas noirs.

Ils étaient verts.

Et son sourire était terrifiant.

 _§§§§_

Alice avait huit ans la première fois qu'elle rêva que son père lui était arraché.

Cette fois-ci, quand elle se réveilla, ce fut en hurlant, et en appelant son père à l'aide, emplie de crainte que celui-ci ne lui réponde pas, ne lui réponde plus jamais, qu'il ne soit plus _jamais_ là et que la sorcière ait définitivement gagné, qu'elle le lui ait pris pour toujours.

La petite fille ne se calma que quand son père, alerté par ses hurlements, finit par surgir dans sa chambre (donc dans _sa_ partie de la tour, qui n'était pas assez grande pour qu'on puisse réellement la qualifier de _maison_ à proprement parler), et, après quelques minutes passées entre les bras de celui-ci, elle avait finit par lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vu.

Pour la première fois, elle lui avait parlé de la femme.

La sorcière.

Le _monstre._

Etson père avait blêmi comme jamais auparavant, quand Alice lui avait parlé de la femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, les cheveux tressés et le regard menaçant.

 _Gothel_.

Oh, par les dieux et par la magie, _comment_ allait-il bien pouvoir lui expliquer toute cette histoire ?

Il lui avait parlé de sa vie en mer, sa vie _d'avant_ la tour, d'avant sa naissance, mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé une seule fois de sa vie de pirate, ni de la sorcière de la tour qui l'avait piégé et manipulé.

Elle ne savait en aucun cas qui était sa mère, et d'après Killian, il valait mieux qu'elle ne l'apprenne jamais.

Il ne lui avait pas à proprement parlé menti non plus, en fait, si on exceptait toute l'histoire de quête de la fleur magique, la nuit passée avec la fausse Raiponce, sans oublier sa propre quête de vengeance sous-jacente (oui, ça fait beaucoup quant même...), il lui avait plus ou moins tout dit.

Sa mère les avait abandonnés sans un regard en arrière.

Point.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter.

Mais maintenant qu'Alice avait ces rêves, pourrait-il réellement continuer à lui cacher la vérité ?

Il aurait bien aimé, mais ça aurait été terriblement lâche de sa part, et Alice...

Alice ne méritait certainement pas d'avoir un lâche comme père, bien trop effrayé pour oser évoquer les parts sombres de son passé.

Alors il avait commencé à parler.

De son père, l'abandonnant, de son frère, mourant dans ses bras, de son choix de vie de pirate, de Milah, qu'il avait tant aimée, puis perdue, de Baelfire, qu'il avait trahi et abandonné, de Rumplestiltskin, qu'il avait tant haï.

Sa vengeance, sa quête, sa rencontre avec Raiponce, et...

Et la sorcière.

Puis, Alice avait froncé les sourcils.

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Alice n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que son père essayait de lui dire.

Après tout, cette femme était sa _mère_ , alors, pourquoi aurait-elle voulu lui faire du mal ?

« Elle est exactement comme moi je l'ai été à une époque. Haineuse. Emplie de colère. En quête de vengeance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui a fait, mais le fait est qu'elle a terriblement souffert.

\- Mais papa... Nous, nous ne lui avons rien fait ! Alors, pourquoi ?

\- Qu'as-tu vu dans ta vision ? Lui demanda patiemment le pirate. »

La petite fille tremblait toujours autant, à peine rassurée par la présence de son père, sentant toujours les yeux de Gothel fixés sur elle.

Sa mère...

Sa propre mère l'avait abandonnée pour la vengeance, pour les ténèbres, et ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, ce n'était pas cet abandon en lui-même, non, c'était autre chose.

Après tout, sa mère ne lui importait pas le moins du monde, elle ne l'avait pas connue une seule seconde de sa vie, et son père était là pour elle, c'était bien suffisant pour qu'elle soit heureuse, épanouie, et choyée.

Sa mère ne l'avait portée qu'une seule fois dans ses bras, et avait filé juste après, comme ça, sans _aucun_ remords, pourquoi donc se soucierait-elle d'elle ?

Mais ce qui lui brisait réellement le cœur, c'était de savoir que sa propre mère voulait la séparer de son père.

Et par les dieux...

Elle avait tellement _peur_.

« Nous sommes là, dans la tour, toi et moi. Il fait nuit, tu viens de rentrer à la maison. Et elle arrive. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dit, mais ça a l'air méchant, parce que je crie quelque chose et toi... toi tu hurles, et elle t'enlève loin de moi. Pour toujours. »

Hook tenta de toute ses forces de ne pas laisser ses craintes l'envahir, et il enlaça sa fille de plus belle, se jurant que jamais, au grand _jamais_ , cette garce de Gothel ne les séparerait.

Il mourrait plutôt que d'abandonner sa petite fille dans les mains et les griffes de ce monstre.

« Papa ? Lui demanda la petite fille, tournant vers lui ses yeux bleus terrifiés. Ce ne sont que des rêves, n'est-ce pas ? Elle... elle ne va pas _revenir_. Elle ne va pas t'enlever à moi... »

Il se força à sourire, malgré sa peur, malgré l'effroi, _parce qu'après tout, avec la magie, on ne sait jamais_ , parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle puisse deviner sa peur.

Il était son père, il se _devait_ de la protéger des monstres vivants dans les ténèbres, il devait la protéger également de ses propres craintes, il devait la protéger de la peur.

Ce n'était qu'une enfant.

Il était bien trop tôt pour elle pour apprendre la peur, la solitude, la trahison, _l'abandon_.

Non, jamais il ne la laisserait.

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse sur le front, la serrant fort, très fort dans ses bras, comme jamais son père ne l'avait fait avec lui après l'avoir abandonné, lui et son frère.

« Jamais, étoile de mer. Je te le jure. Jamais je ne te laisserai. »

 _§§§§_

Deux ans plus tard, quand elle croisa pour la première fois dans le monde réel les yeux verts de Mère Gothel, Alice réalisa soudain que son père s'était trompé.


	12. Je ne te laisse plus partir

Je ne te laisse plus partir.

[7x09] : Les retrouvailles entre Lady Tremaine et sa fille Anastasie.

 **Ça aurait dû être un texte pour la nuit du FoF mais le manque de temps a fait que c'est pas le cas.**

 **ND'A :** **Un extrait de la chanson qui m'a inspiré** **e** **pour** **l** **e thème** **(à savoir « deux »)** **.**

 **« _La nuit tombe, et nous sommes là, toutes les deux._**

 _ **Les lucioles brillent de mille éclats.**_

 _ **Reste près de moi, tu feras un rêve joyeux, juste là dans mes bras, ce soir. »**_

 _ **Barbie : Princesse de l'île merveilleuse**_ **.**

 **( _Parce que quitte à mettre des chansons dans la tête des gens comme pendant la Nuit, tenez, c'est cadeau._**

 _ **Oui, c'est la première chanson qui m'est venue en tête...)**_

Cela faisait des années qu'Anastasie dormait.

Qu'elle était, comme on le disait dans ce monde, _dans le coma_.

Des années que sa petite fille lui avait été prise, des années que la malchance, la magie et _Gothel_ le lui avaient arrachée.

Des années qu'elle l'avait perdue, tellement de temps, tellement de souffrances, tellement de sacrifices _pour en arriver là_!

À ce moment, à cet instant précis où sa petite Anastasie allait _enfin_ se réveiller.

Pour elle, elle était devenu un monstre, elle avait tué, trahi, elle avait réduit Ella à l'état de simple servante, elle avait fermé son cœur à Javotte, elle avait tué Marcus.

Mais tout cela lui semblait désormais tellement futile, face à la possibilité de revoir sa chère Anastasie être de nouveau consciente.

Qu'importe que la pauvre Lucy Mills, _sa propre petite-fille_ , déjà séparée de son père qui ne se souvenait plus d'elle, soit tombée dans le coma pour qu'Anastasie se réveille, peu importe que Jacinda et Henry soient en ce moment-même complètement dévastés par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle s'en fichait.

Sa fille allait bientôt se réveiller, pourquoi diable se serait-elle souciée de cette enfant ?

Celle qui se faisait autrefois encore appeler Raiponce, celle qui était encore innocente avant d'être enfermée dans sa tour par Gothel, aurait sûrement frémi d'horreur en constatant à quel point elle était devenue sans pitié, sans compassion.

Elle était devenue exactement comme Gothel.

Mais à cet instant précis, son cœur meurtri de mère ne pouvait que se réjouir de voir sa fille adorée être saine et sauve.

Quand Anastasie ouvrit les yeux, et tandis qu'à l'autre bout du quartier, ceux de Lucy se fermaient pour sans doute toujours, Raiponce Tremaine se sentit revivre.

Désorientée pendant un moment, la petite fille cligna des yeux, avant de poser son regard sur la femme à côté d'elle, qui avait tant changé et qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus, et la surprise apparut dans son regard.

« Maman ? »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, un véritable sourire se forma sur le visage de Raiponce, qui, foudroyée par l'émotion, ne put rien répondre, et ne put rien faire non plus, si ce n'est la serrer dans ses bras.

 _Oui, ma chérie, c'est bien moi._

 _Tu m'as tellement manqué_.

Et, alors qu'elle sentait des larmes couler le long de son visage, Raiponce se jura que jamais sa fille n'apprendrait tout ce qu'elle avait de mal pour la réveiller, parce que ça signifierait la perdre une nouvelle fois.

Et elle ne pouvait pas supporter de risquer de revivre ça une nouvelle fois.

Sa fille était enfin réveillée, et elle n'allait plus la laisser partir.

Plus jamais.

 _Plutôt mourir_.


	13. Fleur fanée, fleur pourrie, fleur souill

Fleur fanée, fleur pourrie, fleur souillée.

[7x19] : "Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était voir le monde brûler." Drabble sur Gothel après l'assassinat des dryades.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 107ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Anarchie". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 _Le regard tendre d'une mère._

 _Le sourire d'une amie._

 _Le rire d'une sœur._

 _« Regarde Gothel, comme je suis devenue grande_! »

 _(Oh, Achillée..._

 _Pardonne-moi.)_

 _Voilà tout ce qu'aujourd'hui elle avait perdu._

Gothel se força à essuyer ses larmes.

Il n'était plus temps pour elle de pleurer.

Il lui fallait se souvenir.

Se souvenir que désormais, la dernière vision qu'elle aurait de sa petite sœur, de sa mère, de son _peuple_ tout entier, serait celui de leurs corps sans vie, de leur peau verte si froide, de leurs cheveux émeraudes qui ne bougeraient plus jamais.

De leurs yeux vides, de leurs yeux morts.

Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne que les humains étaient les responsables de ce massacre.

Autrefois, elle brûlait de curiosité.

Maintenant, seule la colère demeurait dans son cœur.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était voir le monde brûler.

Se rendant au bal, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et, en voyant le regard effrayé d'Isla, elle se dit :

 _Tu n'es pas la plus forte._

 _Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à ma famille._

Tuer les humains ne lui rendrait peut-être pas son peuple décimé par les humains, mais au moins, peut-être cela l'apaiserait-il ?

( _Jamais._

 _Jamais le meurtre ou la destruction n'avaient pu la guérir de cette souffrance, de ce manque, de ce déchirement._

 _Cela ne l'empêcha jamais de continuer, et de s'obstiner, pensant peut-être qu'un jour, ça fonctionnerait._

 _Oh, comme elle avait eu tort !_ )

Ils avaient déjà payé le simple fait _d'exister_.

À leur tour de le faire, à leur tour de souffrir, et de tout perdre.

À eux le désespoir, l'effroi, l'horreur.

Quand Isla s'écroula sur le sol, morte, elle ne ressentit aucun remords.

 _§§§§_

« Et maintenant ? Que fait-on ? L'interrogea Seraphina.

Gothel se mit à sourire.

\- Nous partons. »

Ce n'était pas fini.

Ce ne serait _jamais_ fini.

Les humains allaient revenir, renaître un jour, et ce jour-là...

Elle serait là.

Le chaos.

La détresse.

La mort de ses illusions, de son innocence, de sa bonté.

Ils lui avaient tout pris, tout volé.

Un jour, elle en ferait de même.

Elle se le jurait.


	14. Avoir confiance

Avoir confiance.

[Post 7x13] : « Alice regarda les quatorze bougies réparties sur le gâteau d'anniversaire qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Elle se le jura, un jour elle sortirait de cette tour, elle retrouverait son père, et fêterait son anniversaire avec lui, à nouveau. »

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 107ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Bougie". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

La tour était sombre et froide aujourd'hui.

Enfin, elle était toujours sombre et froide, qu'aujourd'hui soit le jour du quatorzième anniversaire d'Alice Jones n'y changeait rien.

La solitude forcée de la jeune fille ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Ça faisait déjà quatre ans.

Quatre ans que Gothel était venue, avait maudit Hook et l'avait arraché à sa fille.

Quatre ans qu'elle vivait seule, et même si la tour pourvoyait parfaitement à ses besoins, ça n'était pas la même chose.

 _Rends-moi mon père_! Avait-elle un jour hurlé de désespoir.

La tour était demeurée silencieuse.

Elle n'avait plus rien ni personne, rien si ce n'est une vie misérable, coincée qu'elle était tout en haut d'une tour, à chercher vainement un moyen pour en sortir.

Aujourd'hui était son quatorzième anniversaire, et jamais Alice n'avait été aussi malheureuse.

Par ironie (ou désespoir, elle ne savait plus vraiment) elle avait décidé de faire comme si les choses étaient parfaitement normale, elle avait préparé un vrai gâteau d'anniversaire, le même que ceux que son père lui préparait dans ce genre d'occasion, et lui avait appris à faire.

Et si, durant la préparation en question, quelques larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues, ce n'était rien, juste dû à quelques restes d'oignons qui traînaient là...

Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'était assise à sa place habituelle, et elle avait fermé les yeux, se remémorant tout ces bons moments passés avec son père, espérant presque que, quand elle les rouvrirait, il serait là, devant elle, l'accueillant d'un : « Étoile de mer, et si tu soufflais sur tes bougies ? »

Alice regarda les quatorze bougies réparties sur le gâteau d'anniversaire qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

Elle se le jura, un jour elle sortirait de cette tour, elle retrouverait son père, et fêterait son anniversaire avec lui, à nouveau.

Et tout serait comme avant.

Ils seraient de nouveau une famille, et elle ne serait plus _jamais_ seule.


	15. Ce que la haine peut dissimuler

Ce que la haine peut dissimuler.

[2x15/2x22] : Drabble. "Alors qu'il apprenait à son fils ce que le pirate lui avait appris autrefois, Neal ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine amertume, tandis que les souvenirs lui revenaient en tête, presque aussi réels qu'à l'époque." Hookfire. Mention du Neal/Emma (passé) et du Neal/Tamara.

 ** **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la** **10** **7** **ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "** **Aimer** **". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.****

 **ND'A :** **Ha, ha... Je me hais. Non, plus sérieusement, j'avais envie d'écrire un truc sur un de mes pairings préférés (le Hookfire. Ouais, je sais, mes ships préférés sont bizarres/incongrus/tout le monde s'en fout d'eux.), et apparemment j'arrive qu'à écrire des trucs tristes sur eux, donc ouais, cette fois, ça va pas être joyeux.** **Bref, slash, tout ça, tout ça...**

 **Ce texte était prévu à la base pour le recueil Saint-Valentin d** **u** **Comptoir des Auteurs** **(allez faire un tour sur le profil si vous connaissez pas, on est sympa, et on prend des commandes de fics)** **, mais par manque de** **temps, ça n'a pas été le cas.**

 **Texte écrit en décalé de la nuit, donc sûrement en plus d'une heure.**

 **Bonne lecture** **.**

 **Sa vie, à défaut d'être devenue un enfer, était devenue une vaste blague.**

 **Son père revenant dans sa vie, tout comme Emma, apprendre qu'il a un fils.**

 **Tout s'enchaîne terriblement rapidement sans qu'il ait réellement le temps de dire ouf.**

 **En moins d** **e trois heures** **, il doit faire face à son ancien amour, à son père honni et à un fils qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant ce jour, sans oublier le pirate envers qui ses sentiments ont toujours** **été** **plus que troubles.**

 **Pas vraiment une journée à ranger dans la liste des bons jours, en somme.**

 **Enfin, au début, tout avait bien commencé,** **il venait à peine de rentrer dans l'appartement que lui et Tamara partageaient (sa fiancé** **e** **, elle, était encore au travail), et soudainement, tout avait basculé, et plus rien n'avait eu de sens.**

 **Hook avait surgi** **t** **de nulle part, avait poignardé son père** **et l'avait empoisonné en prime,** **laissant le Ténébreux s'écrouler sur le sol.**

 **Neal s'était dit avec amertume, cynisme et tristesse que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.**

 **Quand il avait vu le pirate, ayant perdu connaissance après avoir été assommé par Emma (il lui en était terriblement reconnaissant, ça lui avait évité d'avoir à subir une confrontation avec lui),** **il avait frémi** **t** **.**

 **Quand il avait** **ensuite** **vu son père blessé, il lui avait fallu tout son self-control pour ne pas exploser de colère.**

 **Oui, il haïssait son père, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, c'est vrai.**

 **Il était toujours aussi en colère** **qu'avant** **contre lui.**

 **Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait sa mort.**

 **Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une demie-seconde pour comprendre pour de bon ce qu'il avait toujours redouté.**

 **Le pirate n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.**

 **L'adolescent d'autrefois qui croyait encore en lui, et qu'il était encore un peu, sentit alors une part de son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.**

 ** _Je te l'avais dit, non ?_**

 ** _Tu ne changeras_** **jamais** ** _._**

 ** _« Je sais que tu ne changeras jamais. Parce que la_** ** _seule_** ** _chose dont tu te préoccupes, c'est toi-même ! »_**

 **La phrase qu'il avait autrefois p** **rononcé** **e** **, plein de colère et de tristesse dans le cœur,** **lui revint à l'esprit, au moins aussi fortement que celle que le pirate avait répondu** **e** **, avec au moins autant de haine que lui.**

 **«** ** _Merci à toi de m'avoir rappelé la seule chose que je compte faire. Tuer ton père_** **. »**

 **Si il n'y avait pas eu son père, Emma et Henry, il aurait sans doute commencé à pleurer.**

 **Ou il aurait hurlé.**

 ** _Pourquoi_** **?**

 ** _Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?_**

 ** _Pourquoi faut-il que tu gâches tout ?_**

 ** _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé partir, pourquoi m'avoir livré ?_**

 **Sans oublier cette autre pensée, cet autre cri, cet autre hurlement qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé passer, pour rien au monde.**

 **(** ** _Je t'aimais_** **!)**

 **Il n'avait rien dit, si ce n'est murmurer, estomaqué, le surnom du pirate.**

 **(Il n'allait pas non** **plus** **dire son prénom, ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient proches d'une quelconque manière, ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient** ** _amis_** **.)**

 **Quand Emma lui avait proposé de laisser le pirate ici, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.**

 ** _En un sens, c'est presque comme un prêté pour un rendu, hein,_** **capitaine ?**

 **Il l'avait laissé tombé autrefois, chacun son tour.**

 **Neal s'en était allé sans un regard en arrière.**

 **Quand il avait réalisé qu'ils allaient devoir se rendre à Storybrooke par le biais du** ** _Jolly_** ** _Roger_** **, quand il avait compris que c'était** ** _leur seul moyen_** **pour fuir et sauver à temps son père, il s'était dit que l'univers était tout simplement en train de lui balancer un énorme doigt d'honneur au visage.**

 ** _§§§§_**

 **Emma n'a pas la moindre envie** **de lui parler, et c'était parfaitement compréhensible, Neal le concevait complètement, et il l'acceptait.**

 **Elle était toujours en colère dix ans après, et il ne pouvait réellement pas la blâmer pour ça.**

 **C'était la même chose pour lui avec son père et le pirate, et c'était arrivé** ** _deux cent ans plus tôt_** **.**

 **Il avait la rancune diablement tenace, le bougre.**

 **Mais Henry, lui, qui ne connaissait pas encore toute l'histoire, étant un enfant plein de vie et terriblement curieux, avait eu envie de tout savoir, et il avait bien sûr eu envie de l'assister dans la direction du bateau, il avait eu envie de tout apprendre.**

 **Et par les dieux, comme ça avait fait mal d'être de nouveau confronté à tout ça, toutes ces conneries, la magie, son père, ce foutu bateau.**

 **Et donc, inévitablement, indirectement, il lui avait fallu se souvenir de ce qu'il avait appris à l'époque, et donc du Pays Imaginaire.**

 **Surtout quand son fils avait dit cette fameuse phrase : « deuxième étoile à droite, et tout droit jusqu'au matin. »**

 **(Pendant quelques secondes, Neal avait cru revoir Wendy, l'ombre, Félix, Peter Pan, Killian Jones,** **tout l'enfer vécu sur l'île elle-même** **et il avait** **également** **cru qu'il allait se mettre à vomir.**

 **Il pria pour que jamais son fils n'ait à vivre ce genre de choses.** **)**

 **Alors qu'il apprenait à son fils ce que le pirate lui avait appris autrefois, Neal ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine amertume,** **tandis** **que les souvenirs lui revenaient en tête, presque aussi réels qu'à l'époque.**

 **Cette époque à la fois heureuse et déchirante,** **où il avait été heureux un temps, avant que le voile de ses illusions et de ses certitudes ne finisse par complètement se déchirer en mille morceaux face aux mensonges de Killian** **finalement dévoilés** **.**

 **De Hook, de** ** _Hook_** **, c'était ainsi plus facile de penser à lui comme le pirate** **sanguinaire** **à cause de qui sa mère était partie, plutôt que comme l'homme** **qui lui avait appris tellement de choses.**

 **C'était là aussi qu'il était tombé amoureux pour la première fois.**

 **Avant Emma.**

 **Bien avant Tamara.**

 **(De qui se moquait-il ?**

 **Ça n'avait jamais été de l'amour.**

 **Juste une façon comme une autre de ne plus se sentir seul.**

 **Il l'avait utilisée autant qu'elle l'avait utilisé.)**

 **Ce qui aurait pu passer à l'époque pour un simple béguin** **se révélait désormais être bien plus que cela, parce qu'après tout, il devait bien y avoir une raison à la haine si virulente que l'ancien Lost Boy ressentait envers le pirate.**

 **Pour le haïr autant à ce point, il avait dû beaucoup l'aimer, sinon, il n'aurait ressentit que de l'indifférence, au lieu de cette colère qui le brûlait littéralement** **actuellement** **.**

 **Et ça aussi ça lui faisait mal, de comprendre que malgré le temps, la séparation, et malgré tout ses efforts, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à** ** _l'oublier_** **.**

 **Qu'il avait suffi qu'il revienne dans sa vie pour que ses anciens sentiments enfouis reviennent d'un seul coup, presque aussi forts qu'autrefois.**

 **Et merde !**

 **De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit.**

 **Killian (non,** ** _Hook_** **, bordel !) voulait tuer son père, et lui, il voulait rester loin de lui, autant qu'il aurait voulu rester loin de son père, et il ne voulait pas que celui-ci meurt.**

 **Bref, ils allaient rester ennemis pour toujours, à force de toujours rester campés sur leur positions.**

 **Et ça faisait foutrement mal.**

 **Alors que, continuant** **le trajet vers Storybrooke, il se préparait à ne plus jamais le revoir, il laissa les mots interdits chanter dans son cœur une dernière fois.**

 **(** ** _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime_** **.)**

 **Surtout que bientôt, avec un peu de chance, ils ne seraient plus d'actualité.**

 **Et si Henry vit les mains de son père serrer plus que de raison le gouvernail, il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet.**


	16. Être sincère

Être sincère.

[Post 7x08. Suite de _Pourquoi_?] : « Je ne veux pas d'excuses, ou de grandes effusions, je ne veux pas que tu me dises à quel point tu es désolée, parce que je sais que ce serait faux. Je veux seulement que tu répondes à cette question. Maman, pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ? » Alice confronte Gothel.

Quand elle aperçut devant elle la jeune fille blonde qu'elle avait autrefois prétendu aider, Javotte se figea, interloquée.

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait intégré le sabbat des huit, et que son attaque contre Henry Mills avait échoué.

Et, si il y avait bien une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait plus à revoir (en plus de Regina Mills), c'était Alice Jones.

La sorcière se mit alors immédiatement en position de combat, prête à utiliser sa magie s'il le fallait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je suis venue voir Gothel, répondit Alice avec froideur.

 _Oh._

\- Est-ce que tu es venue ici pour te battre ? L'interrogea la belle-sœur d'Ella.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça... Et à une contre huit, je ne pense pas que j'aurai la moindre chance de toute façon.

Imperceptiblement, le corps de Javotte se détendit quelque peu, bien qu'elle restait toujours un peu méfiante.

\- Pourquoi tu veux lui parler ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Javotte haussa un sourcil surpris, toujours pas décidée à la laisser entrer dans le jardin, et Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis venue chercher des réponses.

Puis, venant de derrière les deux jeunes femmes, la voix de Gothel résonna dans l'air.

\- Tu peux la laisser entrer Javotte.

\- Très bien, fit la noble. Viens avec moi. »

Mais, avant d'accepter de la suivre, Alice la regarda avec colère.

« Tu avais promis de guérir mon père. De briser le sortilège qui me séparait de lui.

Javotte haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai menti, fit-elle avec nonchalance. C'est ce que les gens comme moi font. Tu devrais t'y habituer. »

Le regard d'Alice la transperça, et à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas vraiment de colère dans celui-ci, elle avait plutôt l'air d'être... déçue.

Comme si sa trahison lui faisait toujours mal.

« Regina m'a dit qu'à une époque, elle pensait réellement que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Apparemment, elle avait tort à ce sujet. »

Ça n'aurait pas dû lui faire mal, pensa Javotte.

Après tout, elle et Alice n'étaient rien l'une pour l'autre, elles n'étaient pas amies, elles n'avaient même pas été amantes (pour être honnête, cette perspective ne lui aurait pas déplut), et pourtant, le regard triste de l'ancienne prisonnière de la tour était difficile à supporter.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait été en face de sa mère, ce n'était pas de la désapprobation ou du mépris, c'était comme si la blonde avait réellement cru en elle, et dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être que cela lui aurait fait chaud au cœur.

Désormais, ça n'avait plus la moindre importance, pas vrai ?

Javotte ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Elle était une méchante désormais, et ce, pour toujours.

Puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre, Alice Jones se contenta de la suivre jusqu'à l'entrée du jardin.

Javotte mena la jeune sorcière jusqu'à une cabane, dans laquelle vivait mère Gothel.

Alice prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'y entrer.

 _§§§§_

La demeure de la dryade était emplie de fleurs et de plantes en tout genre, mais Alice n'y prêta absolument aucune attention.

Alors qu'elle faisait de nouveau face à la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, l'avait abandonnée, et avait ruiné sa vie entière huit ans plus tôt, elle sentit de nouveau sa colère l'envahir.

Les lèvres de Gothel se retroussèrent en un léger sourire, ce qui accentua de plus belle sa rage.

Sans même dire bonjour, ni rien d'autre comme salutation (elle n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie pour ces conneries), Alice attaqua immédiatement la conversation :

« Dis-moi, histoire que je sois au courant, comment est-ce que je suis censée t'appeler au juste ?

Gothel cligna des yeux, interloquée.

 _-_ Pardon ?

Alice haussa les épaules avec résignation, les bras croisés.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, vu que tu m'as abandonnée sans un seul putain de regard en arrière quand j'étais bébé, je me posais la question. Je veux dire, tu es ma mère, donc je t'appelle comment ? Mère, maman, mère Gothel, seulement Gothel ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu là Alice ? »

Un sourire douloureux se dessina sur le visage de sa fille, et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« Je ne veux pas d'excuses, ou de grandes effusions, je ne veux pas que tu me dises à quel point tu es désolée, parce que je sais que ce serait faux. Je veux seulement que tu répondes à cette question. Maman, pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ?

Le masque de froideur qu'arborait en permanence l'immortelle se craquela alors légèrement.

\- Ça n'a jamais été contre toi tu sais... Tu étais ma clef vers la liberté. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, c'est vrai Alice, reconnut la sorcière. Mais je n'ai jamais rien eu contre toi non plus.

\- Si c'était vraiment le cas, répondit-elle, acide, tu n'aurais pas fait ce que tu as fait à mon père et à moi. D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ? Au fond, je me fiche bien que tu m'aie abandonnée. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu l'as fait, parce que tu ne voulais pas être mère, que tu devais rejoindre d'autres personnes, que tu ne voulais pas rester dans cette tour maudite une seconde de plus... Seulement, me séparer de mon père, ça, _jamais_ je ne l'accepterai ! Et jamais je ne te le pardonnerai non plus.

Le fait est que j'ai vécu plutôt heureuse dans la tour, tant que mon père était là. Il m'a bien élevée, il m'a aimée, il a tout fait pour que je ne manque de rien, que l'isolement et la solitude ne me pèsent pas trop... Nous étions heureux ensemble, alors, pourquoi nous avoir séparés ?

\- Il t'avait laissée seule, il avait manqué à sa promesse, il avait fait un détour au lieu de revenir directement...

\- Il a fait _une_ erreur ! Et tu l'as condamné pour ça ? Que dire de ce que toi tu as fait ? De toutes ces sorcières que tu as ralliées à ta cause, que tu as manipulées, que tu manipules encore, sans compter ton projet de lancer le Sort Noir... Tu dis que mon père n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, mais et toi ? Tes propres crimes, tes propres erreurs, tu les passes à la trappe ? Tu m'as _abandonnée_! Pas lui. »

Alice attendait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, une réaction qui aurait pu démontrer que sa mère de sang en avait quelque chose à faire d'elle.

Pourtant, rien.

Il y avait de la glace dans les yeux de la sorcière, et tellement de froideur en eux, qu'Alice, soudainement, éclata de rire, d'un rire tout sauf amusé, d'un rire presque... désespéré.

« Tu sais quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fatigue... Tu t'en fiches de moi, en réalité ! Tu t'en es toujours moqué. Et après tout, peu importe. Tu m'as peut-être mise au monde, mais sache le, tu n'es pas ma mère, tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le seras _jamais_. Tu as beau te faire appeler Mère Gothel par tes disciples, tu n'as rien d'une mère. Ni pour moi, ni pour personne d'autre. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un monstre d'égoïsme.

Puis, le sourire d'Alice se fit soudainement satisfait.

\- Oui, maintenant je le sais définitivement. Tu n'as rien d'une mère pour moi. Et je m'en porte très bien. Tu verras, un jour, je soignerai mon père, et nous serons tout les deux réunis et heureux, loin, _très loin_ de toi et de ta noirceur.

Le rictus de Gothel se fit sarcastique.

\- Nous verrons cela.

\- C'est déjà tout vu, répondit sèchement Alice. Je te dis adieu, _Gothel_ , lança-t-elle avec mépris, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir. »

Alors que la jeune femme s'évaporait, la seule trace qu'elle laissa dans la pièce fut une petite fleur qui venait tout juste de pousser grâce à sa magie, et qu'elle avait fait apparaître inconsciemment.

Se penchant sur la fleur en question dont elle effleura les pétales de la main droite, Gothel s'autorisa à sourire avec satisfaction.

Oui, cette jeune femme était définitivement la fille de sa mère.


	17. Juste rétribution

Juste rétribution.

[2x22] : Drabble. "La reine lui avait volé son enfance. Et son père. En représailles, il allait lui prendre son fils."

Greg Mendell (ou plutôt Owen Flynn, de son vrai nom) n'en avait à vrai dire pas grand-chose à faire d'Henry Mills.

Le fait est qu'il le connaissait à peine, et avait probablement à peine échangé plus de trois phrases avec lui.

En fait, il n'y avait que deux choses chez le jeune garçon qui avaient éveillé son intérêt.

Tout d'abord, le fait que selon leurs supérieurs, le garçon était d'une importance capitale et qu'ils devaient l'emmener... là où le haricot magique les emmènerait, Owen devait avouer ne pas vraiment être sûr d'où ils iraient.

Mais peu importe.

Du moment que cela leur permettait, à lui et à Tamara, de détruire la magie pour toujours, cela lui convenait.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient tout deux de prime abord, ils n'allaient pas perdre la vie aujourd'hui semble-t-il.

De plus, il y avait autre chose à propos de ce jeune garçon.

C'était le fils de la mairesse.

Le fils de Regina Mills.

L'enfant de celle qui avait ruiné sa vie.

Il aurait pu sourire, si il n'avait pas eu plus important à faire.

Ils avaient un monde à sauver, non ?

(Une part de lui-même se sentit incroyablement soulagée quand il réalisa que la ville n'exploserait pas en fin de compte.

À aucun moment il ne pensa aux deux mères désespérées qui allaient peut-être perdre pour toujours leur fils ce jour-là, ni au reste de sa famille.)

Il ignorait encore à quel point il avait tort.

 _§§§§_

Non, c'était bien vrai, il n'avait absolument _rien_ contre Henry Mills.

En réalité, il le plaignait même un peu, de devoir être le fils (même seulement adoptif) d'une femme aussi monstrueuse.

Pauvre garçon...

Il était vraiment mal tombé.

Mais malgré tout, même s'il ne lui en voulait pas (il n'avait aucune raison de le faire de toute façon, ce n'était qu'un enfant innocent), ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il n'y avait rien de _personnel_ dans cet enlèvement.

Il faisait ça contre Regina Mills, inutile pour lui de se voiler la face, et de prétendre qu'il ne faisait cela que pour détruire la magie.

La reine lui avait volé son enfance.

Et son père.

En représailles, il allait lui prendre son fils.

Ce n'était que justice, en somme.

Elle allait savoir ce que cela faisait, elle comprendrait cette douleur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, oui, elle saurait ce que cela faisait de se faire arracher un être qu'on chérissait sans comprendre ce qui nous arrivait, tout comme lui l'avait vécu avec son père.

Elle souffrirait, comme lui-même avait tellement souffert, pendant tellement _longtemps_.

Cela ne lui rendrait pas son père, certes, et aveuglé par sa colère et sa haine, il l'avait presque oublié.

Mais peu importe.

Il aurait enfin la justice pour son père mort, son père dont il venait à peine de retrouver le cadavre, non, _les os_ , ou tout au moins, il aurait la vengeance que tout son être réclamait à corps et à cris.

Et, alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol froid, humide et boueux de Neverland, Owen Flynn réalisa que tout ce qu'il avait fait n'avait servi à rien, et qu'il n'avait fait qu'amener un gosse innocent sur une île dangereuse, et que lui et Tamara étaient tombés dans un piège mortel.

Il n'avait rien d'un héros.

Il ne valait pas mieux que Regina, en fin de compte.


	18. Non, tu ne l'es pas

Non, tu ne l'es pas.

[S7] : Tilly se pose des questions, et Margot tente de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle peut. CuriousArcher.

 **Atelier d'écriture de Kinaï sur le Discord pour le mot « honnête ».**

 **Contexte :** **Saison 7 épisode je sais plus combien (avant la fin de la malédiction et après les retrouvailles d'Alice et Robyn).**

« Sois honnête avec moi s'il te plaît… Est-ce que tu penses que je suis folle ? »

Margot regarda Tilly avec un air soucieux.

Ces derniers jours, celle-ci ne semblait pas être dans son assiette, oh, certes, elle avait été innocentée des meurtres commis à Hyperion Heights par celui qu'on appelait désormais le tueur aux bonbons, et depuis qu'elle vivait avec le lieutenant Rogers, elle semblait un peu moins… malheureuse qu'avant, mais ça ne semblait pas avoir complètement arrangé les choses non plus.

La barmaid fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça Tilly ?

\- J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit… je sais que c'est stupide, mais depuis ce matin, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Il y avait une fille habillée étrangement, avec un arc et des flèches, elle te ressemblait traits pour traits, et il y avait moi aussi, et le lieutenant Rogers, Weaver, et Éloïse Gardener aussi. Nous portions tous des habits étranges, et ça paraissait tellement réel que… qu'en me réveillant, je me suis dit que ma vie à Hyperion Heights, ce n'était pas ça la réalité… Voilà pourquoi je te demande ça, j'ai l'impression que cet endroit… n'est pas chez moi, que ce n'est pas mon monde. Ça t'arrive des fois ? »

Ce sentiment d'étrangeté, de ne pas être à sa place ?

Oui, Margot West connaissait ça mieux que personne, ce n'était pas pour rien si elle était partie de Seattle, parce qu'elle avait besoin d'air, d'aventure, de se sentir chez elle, au moins quelque part.

La seule raison pour laquelle elle était rentrée « à la maison », c'est parce qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé.

À vrai dire, ce n'était que quand elle était avec Tilly qu'elle arrivait à se dire qu'elle avait fini par trouver sa place pour de bon.

« Parfois oui… il y a tellement de choses qui sonnent faux dans cette ville, que j'ai parfois du mal à…

\- A t'y sentir chez toi ? Proposa Tilly. »

Margot se mit à sourire.

« Oui… c'est exactement ça… »

Lentement, elle se saisit de la main de son amie (petite-amie ? La jeune femme n'était encore sure de rien, et elle n'avait pas envie de brûler les étapes non plus), et lui sourit.

Lorsque Tilly ne retira pas sa main, Margot sentit une vague de soulagement et de chaleur l'envahir.

« Tilly… Je ne pense pas que tu sois folle, d'accord ? Tu es juste… toi. Une fille fantasque, originale, et qui ne ressemble à personne d'autre, et qui a beaucoup souffert. Et je dois t'avouer… que j'aime ce que je vois en toi. »

En la voyant sourire, Margot sut qu'elle avait réussi sa mission, à savoir, lui remonter le moral.

« Merci Margot… Je crois que… tu es l'une des choses… enfin, une des personnes, pardon… qui m'a l'air vraiment d'être réelle ici… »

Puis, avec une certaine hésitation qui ne la rendait qu'encore plus adorable, elle serra également la main de Margot dans la sienne.

Si Margot avait jamais eu besoin d'une confirmation qu'elle était amoureuse de Tilly la fille des rues, elle venait tout juste d'en avoir une…


	19. Pour quoi faire ?

Pour quoi faire ?

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 116ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Reine". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Contexte : saison 7.

Lucy Mills se moquait bien du pouvoir.

Elle se fichait bien de la royauté, d'être une princesse ou non (même si le fait est qu'elle en était une avant que la malédiction ne soit lancée), ou même de devenir reine un jour, ça lui était bien égal.

Tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance pour elle désormais (non pas que ça en ait réellement eu non plus à l'époque où elle vivait encore dans la Nouvelle Forêt Enchantée avec la quasi-intégralité de sa famille), mais tout de même, savoir qu'elle était une princesse avait un côté assez plaisant.

L'idée de pouvoir un jour être une héroïne, comme sa mère, sa grand-mère ou son arrière-grand-mère, l'était également.

Maintenant, ça ne comptait plus du tout.

Si jamais sa mère croyait qu'elle voulait que la malédiction soit réelle juste parce qu'elle voulait se sentir comme une princesse de contes de fée, hé bien, elle avait tort sur toute la ligne.

Lucy ne voulait pas être une princesse, ne voulait pas en redevenir une, pour elle, peu importe qu'elle soit la princesse et peut-être future reine d'un quelconque royaume de la Forêt Enchantée, nouvelle ou ancienne, non ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle voulait briser la malédiction.

Qu'est-ce qu'une couronne aurait pu lui apporter désormais, alors que tout le monde à Hyperion Heights était malheureux comme les pierres, et que tout partait en lambeaux à cause du sabbat des huit et de leurs manigances ?

Elle aurait donné sa couronne et tout son royaume s'il l'avait fallu, pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Que tout redevienne comme avant.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que sa famille soit réunie, que ses parents se retrouvent et se souviennent de qui ils étaient l'un pour l'autre.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, plus que tout au monde, c'était que son père se souvienne d'elle, aussi.

Oui, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était que son père lui revienne, enfin.


	20. Les méchants n'ont pas droit à une fin h

Les méchants n'ont pas droit à une fin heureuse.

[Wishverse] : « Quand elle riait, il avait l'impression d'entendre des grelots chanter. Maintenant qu'elle était morte, les seuls grelots qu'il entendait étaient ceux qu'il avait dans le crâne, le rire strident et insupportable du démon qui était en lui, signes de sa folie grandissante et inévitable. » Rumbelle. Death!fic.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 118ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Grelot". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

Il avait échoué.

Dans les faits, c'était principalement _Regina_ , la reine, son ancienne élève, qui avait perdu, c'était elle qui avait perdu sa magie, avait fuit loin du royaume une fois qu'il était devenu certain, à son grand désarroi, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lancer la malédiction.

Mais ça ne changeait rien.

 _Il avait perdu_.

Le roi et la reine avaient réussi à le mettre en cage, à l'empêcher de se servir de sa magie et l'ironie du sort faisait que c'était _lui_ qui s'y était jeté à pieds joints, persuadé qu'il était dans son orgueil et sa vanité que son plan était parfait, irréprochable, impossible à déjouer.

Il y avait eu une prophétie, il pouvait voir le futur, et la princesse Emma était supposée être la Sauveuse, celle qui briserait la malédiction et l'aiderait à retrouver Baelfire.

Alors quoi… que c'était-il passé ?

Qu'est-ce qui avait merdé au juste ?

L'encre de seiche était là, à sa portée, et il aurait pu l'utiliser pour s'enfuir de sa cellule et déchaîner ainsi sans vergogne, sans freins et sans limite sa rage et sa fureur sur le royaume.

Après tout, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas avoir sa fin heureuse, personne ne l'aurait…

Mais à quoi bon ?

La malédiction ne pourrait jamais être lancée, et dans les faits, il n'avait aucune raison valable de s'en prendre aux pauvres gens qui peuplaient ce monde, ce n'était pas ce que Baelfire aurait voulu de lui – et peut-être était-ce uniquement pour _lui_ qu'il s'était retenu. Pour lui prouver, même si c'était vain vu qu'il ne le reverrait jamais, qu'il pouvait _changer_ – ce n'était pas ce que Belle…

Oh Belle…

Elle lui manquait tellement !

Il n'aurait jamais dû la chasser de chez lui, non, jamais.

Quand il avait appris de la bouche de Regina qu'elle était morte, son monde s'était de nouveau effondré, quelque chose dans son esprit s'était brisé de façon irrémédiable.

Il avait essayé se concentrer exclusivement sur la mise en place de sa malédiction, et aussi à trouver un moyen de faire payer à Regina ce qu'elle lui avait fait (parce que oui, c'était bien _à cause d'elle_ si il avait perdu Belle, pas vrai ? Enfin, la sienne, celle de son père, et aussi à cause de son obsession à conserver sa magie noire), mais maintenant, _il ne pouvait même plus le faire_ pour se détourner de son chagrin.

La mort de Belle avait laissé un terrible vide en lui.

Quand elle riait, il avait l'impression d'entendre des grelots chanter.

Maintenant qu'elle était morte, les seuls grelots qu'il entendait étaient ceux qu'il avait dans le crâne, le rire strident et insupportable du démon qui était en lui, signes de sa folie grandissante et inévitable.

Il n'était plus Rumplestiltskin, plus vraiment, tout ce qui restait de lui, de l'homme bon qu'il avait été ou aurait pu être avait presque entièrement été englouti par la nuit éternelle provoquée par la mort de Belle et sa certitude de ne _jamais_ revoir Baelfire un jour.

 _Les grelots_.

 _Symbole du bouffon ou du fou_.

Bouffon, il l'avait été autrefois, en quelque sorte, lui qui avait fuit la guerre, lui et sa jambe en morceaux, lui qui avait eu besoin de la magie pour sauver son fils.

Et fou…

Oh, s'il ne l'était pas déjà depuis qu'il était le Ténébreux, il l'était définitivement désormais.

Lorsque les nouvelles de la défaite de la reine avaient finalement atteint son cachot, quand il avait compris que c'était définitivement _fini_ , qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible, _qu'il allait rester là, à croupir dans cette maudite geôle si froide et si vide_ (comme lui l'était) _jusqu'à la fin de sa vie –_ c'est-à-dire jusqu'à la fin du monde, à moins que quelqu'un n'ait le courage (ou la folie, c'est selon) de le tuer en le poignardant avec sa dague – il avait tout bonnement éclaté de rire, et aurait terrifié ses gardiens s'il en avait eu.

Il avait rit pour ne pas pleurer, rit de son échec, rit de sa défaite, rit à gorgé déployée, d'un rire fou et hystérique, d'un rire _brisé_.

Il avait rit pendant des heures, jusqu'à se casser la voix, et il aurait rit encore plus longtemps si son corps lui en avait donné la permission.

Belle était morte et plus jamais, _plus jamais_ il ne pourrait serrer son fils dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, le protéger, ou lui dire qu'il était désolé, tellement _désolé_ de l'avoir abandonné.

Il était seul maintenant, _seul pour toujours_.

Seul avec lui-même, seul avec le monstre, le démon dans sa tête, seul avec _le Ténébreux_ qui riait de sa détresse et sa douleur.

Il comprenait parfaitement le geste de Zozo soudainement…

Que n'aurait-il donné pour quelqu'un vienne lui planter une dague dans son cœur et mettre fin à ses souffrances, le pirate tiens, ça aurait fait d'une pierre deux coups, puisque ce maudit capitaine se serait retrouvé avec _sa_ malédiction à devoir endurer et supporter jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre ne le tue, en un cycle infini et répétitif de haine et de violence.

Plus le temps passait, ces vingt-huit longues années pendant lesquelles il aurait dû être amnésique, ignorant, _bienheureux_ , plus son rire s'intensifiait, plus son esprit se déchirait, plus Rumplestiltskin disparaissait sous la noirceur du Ténébreux.

Certes, une part de lui-même se battait toujours, luttait pour rester à flot, mais inexorablement, il sombrait.

Et les grelots de son propre rire remplaçaient ceux de Belle, oh dieux, il avait presque oublié le son de sa voix, il avait même presque oublié _à quoi ressemblait son visage_!

Quand cette femme prétendant s'appeler Regina l'avait libéré de sa prison, qu'il avait ensuite vu les os de Belle, puis la tombe de son fils, hé bien…

Les derniers lambeaux de son esprit qui étaient sains, qui étaient encore _lui_ , s'étaient déchirés en mille morceaux, s'était mis à brûler, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres…

Oui, il est vrai, Rumplestiltskin n'était plus désormais.

Ne restait plus que le Ténébreux.

Et ce monde allait bientôt réapprendre à le craindre.


	21. Les choses se répètent

Les choses se répètent.

 **Ce texte a été écrit pour un atelier d'écriture de Kinaï, pour le thème « premier baiser ».**

Tilly, la fille des rues, ne se souvenait pas de son premier baiser.

Ça n'avait rien de véritablement surprenant, après tout, avec la malédiction et son arrivée forcée à Hyperion Heights qui avait suivie, elle ne se rappelait que peu de choses de sa vie présente, et rien du tout en ce qui concernait sa vie passée, si ce n'est des bribes, parfois.

Mais Alice Jones, en revanche, celle qu'elle était autrefois, sa véritable identité, s'en souvenait parfaitement.

C'était arrivé un ou deux mois après sa rencontre avec Robyn Mills (devenue Margot West dans le monde sans magie), alors que les deux femmes étaient en train de se battre contre les sorcières du sabbat des huit, Alice, avec sa magie, et Robyn, avec son arc et ses flèches.

Elles avaient gagné, bien sûr, elles gagnaient toujours.

(Non, pas toujours, réaliseraient-elles douloureusement huit ans plus tard, alors que la malédiction, le Sort Noir tant craint, était sur le point de les frapper.)

Oui, elles avaient gagné, étaient sorties victorieuses de ce combat sans merci, et, emportée par l'euphorie du moment, Robyn l'avait embrassée, et Alice y avait répondu avec enthousiasme.

C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait (avoir vécu dans une tour pendant les dix-huit premières années de sa vie n'aidait pas beaucoup à avoir de quelconques relations sociales, il faut bien le dire), et ça avait été _parfait_.

Elle était amoureuse de Robyn, elle le savait depuis maintenant déjà quelques semaines, et espérait secrètement que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques.

Elle avait la preuve que ça l'était et alors que le baiser se poursuivait, elle sentit des centaines de papillons exploser dans son ventre.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse, aussi… _à sa place_.

Puis Gothel et les autres sorcières s'étaient mêlées de ce qui ne les regardait pas, avaient lancé le sortilège honni, et Alice avait oublié.

En effet, Tilly ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été embrassée par qui que ce soit, c'est vrai.

Mais elle espérait, secrètement, dans son for intérieur, que Margot le ferait peut-être, un jour.


	22. Tic Tac

Tic tac.

 **Texte écrit pour l'atelier drabble du Collectif NONAME. Intemporel.**

Le temps n'existe pas à Storybrooke.

Si l'on posait la question aux habitants de la ville, ils vous regarderaient sûrement avec un air bizarre, vous prendraient très certainement pour un fou, fronceraient les sourcils, et vous rétorqueraient avec une assurance proche de la certitude que si, bien sûr que si, le temps passe bel et bien à Storybrooke, ne dites pas n'importe quoi voyons !

Parce qu'ils ne savent pas.

Ils ont oublié.

Depuis 1983, leur vie est la même, n'a pas changé d'un pouce, et la ville de Storybrooke, intemporelle, créée par une méchante reine en quête de vengeance, n'a elle-même pas le moins du monde évolué.

Le temps ne passe plus, n'y a jamais passé, l'horloge est cassée, bloquée, s'est arrêtée, et ce pour toujours, et absolument rien ne pourra y changer quelque chose.

Si ce n'est une Sauveuse obstinée, qui, en venant avec son fils, et en décidant de rester, a réussi sans même le savoir, ou le vouloir à remettre le temps en marche, à réparer l'horloge du temps, à enfin remettre les choses à leur place, telle qu'elles devraient l'être…

Telle qu'elles auraient dû toujours être.


	23. Écouter

Écouter.

 ** **ND'A :**** ** **Texte écrit dans le cadre de l'atelier d'écriture de Kinaï, pour le thème «**** ** **Votre personnage aime écouter le cœur de sa moitié. »****

 **S5B UA où Hadès n'a pas menti.**

Zelena avait pris cette habitude peu de temps après l'avoir embrassé pour la première fois.

Lorsque la magie du véritable amour les avait traversés tout deux après cela, remettant le cœur du dieu immortel en marche, elle n'avait pas osé y croire.

Le dieu l'aimait suffisamment pour que cela marche, et plus encore, il l'aimait assez pour renoncer à sa vengeance, aider les héros à remonter dans le monde des vivants et quitter les Enfers, et elle avait été heureuse, tellement heureuse...

Mais elle était Zelena, la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest, de ce fait, elle était plus qu'habituée à ce que pour elle, les bonnes choses ne durent jamais.

Alors, depuis qu'elle avait réveillé son cœur, dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle posait sa tête contre sa poitrine, et écoutait les battements de son cœur, encore et encore, ne s'en lassant jamais, de ce simple son qui signifiait tant pour elle désormais.

Qu'Hadès l'aimait, et qu'elle n'était plus seule désormais.

Qu'elle avait droit à une fin heureuse, aussi.

Alors à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle écoutait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

Pour ne pas oublier.


	24. Rien ne dure toujours (si ce n'est la ha

Rien ne dure toujours (si ce n'est la haine).

[S5] : « Jamais Morgane n'aurait pensé haïr Nimue un jour. Les choses étaient douloureusement différentes maintenant. » Nimue/OC.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 122ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Jamais". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **ND'A :** **Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de contexte dans ce texte, en revanche il y en aura un peu plus sur ce couple dans ma fic malédiction, que je devrai publier d'ici début juillet.**

Jamais Morgane n'aurait pensé haïr Nimue un jour.

Les choses étaient douloureusement différentes maintenant.

Elle l'avait aimée, autrefois, vraiment, mais maintenant, oh maintenant, elle savait à quel point Nimue était un monstre, elle savait aussi que les ténèbres qui étaient en elle et qui la fascinaient tant autrefois lui faisaient horreur désormais, et elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : les détruire.

Quel que soit le prix à payer.

Une part d'elle-même aimait toujours Nimue, _bien sûr_ , c'était son premier amour, celle qui lui avait appris la magie, et, alors qu'elle observait son amante dormir juste à côté d'elle (oh, elle n'en avait pas besoin, évidemment, mais cela montrait bien qu'elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance, et avant, cette constatation lui aurait fait chaud au cœur, mais plus maintenant, pas après... tout ce qu'elle avait vu, _et fait_ ) elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Puis son cœur se serra.

Plus jamais non, _plus jamais_ elle ne devrait la laisser agir en monstre.

Elle soupira.

Elle avait pris sa décision.

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.


End file.
